Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by serenia1832
Summary: Sanzo seras til capable de réagire a temps avant que l'irréparable ne se produise, fic yaoi et hétéro.15 et plus au cas.
1. Chapter 1

Salut vous autres.

Je m'appelle sérénia

Cette fic parle de goku surtout et je vais en profité pour le torturé un peut.

goku: Nan pas encore une autre

sérénia: Ben qu'est tu veux té mon personnage préféré.

goku:Tu m'aime trop la

sérénia: T'inquiet tu seras largement récompensé

goku: Cé vrai (Les yeux plein d'étoile) avec quoi?

sérénia: Ouais je te le promet pour commencé prend ces nikumans après on verras bien

hakkai: Tu le gâte la sérénia

sérénia: Mais non surtout avec tout se que je m'apprête à lui faire vivre sé rien crois moi.

Sanzo:Kso a cause de toi je vais devoir le supporté

sérénia: Comme si tu le fessait pas déjà

gojyo:Et toi té libre sérénia?

sérénia: Té mieux de faire gaffe avant qu' hakkai te le face payé de plus té pas mon genre alors laisse tombé

Hakkai tire gojyo par l'oreille: Laisse la tranquille si tu veux pas qu'elle se venge sur toi tant tôt.

sérénia: Bon la je vous laisse j'ai une fic a écrire moi lol.

Bon j'espère simplement que se début vous plaira alors bonne lecture ja ne...

Petit lexique japonais à la fin

Titre de la fic: Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Chapitre 1 : Goku a changé

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lève colorant le ciel de jaune et d'orange une magnifique journée en perspective. Goku était le premier debout se matin et regardait le ciel se teinté de ses couleurs vives qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Quand une voix le sortit de ces pensées.

hakkai: Goku?????

goku: Ohayo hakkai

hakkai:Que fait tu déjà debout?

goku: Je me suis réveillé tôt alors j'ai décidé de profité du levé d'soleil.

hakkai: Est tu malade goku?

goku: Eete hakkai je vais bien pourquoi?

hakkai: Ce n'est pas dans tes habitude d'être debout à cette heure viens tu m'aidé à préparé le ptit dèj.

goku: Hai

Goku se leva et regarda le soleil un moment puis partit aidé hakkai.

Gojyo et sanzo sentit l'odeur du ptit dèj et se levèrent, sanzo se dirigea vers la tente de goku mais s'arrêta dans son geste quand il le vit près d'hakkai.

gojyo: Oi saru t'est déjà levé faut que je marque sa quelque part.

goku: J'suis pas un saru ero kappa

gojyo:Comment tu ma appelé !!!!!!

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de sanzo, pourquoi fallait-il que dès le matin ses deux la s'engeulait pour des riens.

Baaafffffff... coup de baffeur sur la tête de goku et celle de gojyo.

Sanzo: Urusei...

goku: Aie sa fait mal bordel de ... (censuré lol , mais vous savez ce qu'il va dire)

Tous regardait goku, depuis quand le saru répondait comme sa?

(pauvre goku je le plaint lol)

goku: Quoi!!!!!

hakkai: ma ma goku te serait tu levé du mauvais pied?

goku:pas du tout j'en n'ai juste marre de me faire frappé.

gojyo: Le saru se rebelle ma foi

goku: **Gojyo combien de fois est qu'il faut que je répète que je ne suis pas un **

**saru!!!!!**

gojyo: Ok goku calme toi maintenant je dit sa juste pour t'embêté.

Sanzo regardait goku avec des yeux rond, il faut dire que depuis quelque temps le saru n'était pas comme d'habitude, son caractères avait changé il n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu se pourrait-il qu'il soit comme sa depuis cet nuit là...

Goku: Oi sanzo sa va?

sanzo: urusei baka saru

Goku regardait sanzo avec des yeux près à le fusiller sur place, mais notre bonze ne se laissa pas impressionné.

hakkai: Et si on mangeait?

goku: Hai

Ils mangèrent en silence pour une fois au grand soulagement de sanzo.

Puis l'heure du départ sonna, il montèrent dans la jeep et quittèrent la clairière qui les avait abrité pour la nuit. Plusieurs heures plus tard il arrièrent à un village et s'y arrêtèrent pour dîné. Étrangement goku ne se commanda rien et préféra sortir dehors prendre l'air. Une fois sortit gojyo entama la discussion.

gojyo: Qu'est qu'il la goku?

hakkai: J'en s'ai rien gojyo, il est étrange depuis un moment.

gojyo: J'ai cru remarqué et de plus il ne mange pratiquement rien

hakkai: Se qui est étrange c'est qu'il se lève avant le levé du soleil à tout les matins.

gojyo: Sérieux

hakkai: J'en n'ai bien peur il se passe quelque chose avec goku je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas malade et il ma dit que non.

gojyo: sanzo

sanzo: Quoi

hakkai: Tu devrais allé lui parlé

sanzo:Pourquoi moi?

gojyo: tu est son protecteur alors cé à toi de lui parlé.

sanzo: J'vois pas pourquoi je le ferai

hakkai: Il à besoin de soutien sanzo

sanzo: Bien sé pas moi qui va lui en donné j'ai pas l'temps à perdre avec ses conneries.

hakkai: SANZO tu ...

Hakkai fus interrompu par le bruit d'une foule à l'extérieur.

(Noté sa fait plus de 30 minutes qui sont la)

Nos amis allèrent voir pourquoi il y avait tant de bouquant.

Une foule de fille était en admiration devant quelque chose ou plutôt devant quelqu'un.

hakkai: Gojyo tu vois quelque chose ?

gojyo: Nan je vois rien mais qu'est qu'elle ont au juste?

SAnzo tendu l'oreille pour mieux écouté un groupe de jeunes filles qui parlaient .

fille 1 : Regarde le qu'est qu'il est craquant

fille 2: Ouais ta raison sa ne me dérangerais pas de lui faire une place dans mon lit.

fille 3 : Ouais moi aussi vous croyez qu'il a une copine?

fille 1: On n'a qu'à lui demandé

les 3 fille: Hai on va lui demandé.

Gojyo quand à lui venait de monté sur un muret de pierre afin de mieux voir se qui se passait et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu le garçon au millieu de la foule de filles en furies. (Gomen pour l'expression)

hakkai: Alors gojyo tu vois quoi?

Gojyo: C'est... c'est ... goku

sanzo revenant à la réalité: Nani

Gojyo descend de son perchoir.

gojyo: C'est goku qui à attiré toute cette foules de filles.

hakkai: Comment sa ? Qu'est qui fait

gojyo: Apparemment il fait rien il est bloqué par cette foule

sanzo: Baka saru tu va me le payé.

hakkai: Nani sanzo

sanzo: Il attire trop l'attention se crétin de saru va nous faire repéré

gojyo: Serait-tu jaloux sanzounet.

sanzo: Urusei ou j'te bute ero kappa

gojyo: Comment ma tu appelé bonze pourri!!!!

Sanzo sort son flingue et tire plusieurs coups dans les l'air fessant fuir toute la foule.

sanzo: Ferme ta geule le kappa ou la prochain fois j'te tire dessus

gojyo: C'est sa essaye toi donc pour voi...

goku: Qu'est qui vous prend vous êtes fou ou quoi au auriez pus blessé quelqun.

sanzo: Urusei baka sa...

Sanzo ne termina pas sa phrase il regarda goku et ses yeux s'agrandir de stupéfation.

Goku était habillé d'une façon étrange pour lui, hakkai et gojyo le regardait aussi, ses vêtement le fessait paraître plus vieux plus mature en soi. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi toute les filles étaient en train de bavé littéralement.

(Imaginé goku habillé un jean bleu foncé soulier noir avec une chemise blanche ouvert au niveau du col nous laissant voir un beau torse musclé et légèrement ouvert dans le bas bref qui ne tien qu'avec 4 boutons, j'en bave...bon revenons au beau gosse lol)

hakkai: goku!!!!!

goku: Nani hakkai?

hakkai: Pourquoi t'est habillé comme sa?

goku: Mon linge était trop petit alors j'ai décidé d'allé m'acheté du linge.

sanzo revenant de sa stupéfaction: Avec quel argent?

goku sur un ton agressif: La mienne t'inquiet.

gojyo: Et bien j'ai un concurrent faut croire j'vais devoir m'occupé de sa

goku: De quoi tu parle gojyo?

gojyo: Des fille bien sur, quoi ta pas vu toute la foule de filles que tu avait à tes pieds?

goku: Ouais j'ai vu et alors sa veut pas dire que je vais faire concurrence contre toi.

gojyo: tu devrais ensemble on feras un malheur.

sanzo: Laisse le en dehors de tes histoire ero kappa

gojyo: Mais qu'est que t'ai jaloux sanzo

sanzo fulminant: Urusei

goku: Bon moi j'vais bouffé à plus.

hakkai: Mais ou va tu comme sa goku?

Goku: J'vais bouffer

hakkai: tu vien pas mangé avec nous !

goku: Eete j'ai promis de mangé avec quelqu'un alors j'y vais

gojyo: Ta pas perdue de temps on dirait.

goku: Je vais mangé avec elle pour la remercié de m'avoir aidé à choisir mon linge sé tout fait toi pas de fausse idées gojyo.

gojyo: Elle qui sa j'veux savoir

goku: Lache moi les basket gojyo vers quel heure on part hakkai?

hakkai: Dans une heure sa te laisse assé de temps?

goku: Parfait alors ja...

sanzo: non on part tout de suite.

hakkai: sanzo qu'est que...

sanzo: J'ai dit tout de suite sé son problème il fallait mangé quand c'était le temps j'ai pas envie de m'éternisé dans ce village alors on part un point sé tout si tu veut pas nous suivre alors j'te laisse ici et nous on part choisi.

goku réfléchit vite puis: Ja ne

gojyo: Oi goku yé sérieux fait gaffe

hakkai: Vas sy goku mais revient dans une heure.

goku: Ok arigato hakkai

sanzo: Ikuzo on le laisse ici.

hakkai:Eete sanzo nous allons l'attendre.

sanzo: Nani qu'est ta dit?

hakkai: J'ai dit on reste de plus ya le droit de prendre du repos lui aussi et sa va pas me déplaire de respiré un peut et hakkaryu en n'a besoin aussi.

gojyo: bien dit hakkai bon moi aussi je me met en chasse je dois pas nuire à ma réputation de séducteur surtout depuis que le saru s'y met aussi.

hakkai: Gojyo...

gojyo: T'inquiet pas hakkai tu est le seul dans mon coeur et tu le sais.

hakkai: J'espère bien sinon gare a toi

gojyo:Alors le bonze que compte tu faire pour l'heure

sanzo: Allé chier

Sanzo partit tout en remuant sa colère pour lui même.

Décidément tout le monde est contre lui aujourd'hui tout d'abord goku qui se rebelle

puis les deux autre crétin qui s'y met aussi en le défiant.

sanzo: kso sé pas ma journée.

Sanzo déambulait dans les rues quand il aperçu goku en compagnie d'une ravissante brunette au yeux vert émeraude, il s'approcha discrètement pour écouté leur conversation.

goku: Je voudrais te dire encore une fois merci de m'avoir aidé kaori-san.

kaori: Mais sé rien quand je t'ai vu j'ai su tout de suite que tu était perdu dans ses tonnes de vêtement.

goku: J'ai pas l'habitude de m'habillé tout seul, j'veux dire acheté mes vêtements

kaori rigola un peut: J'ai compris t'inquiet.

goku rouge: Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse de fausse idée sur moi kaori-san

kaori: Dis moi seulement kaori sinon tu me gène nous sommes du même âge quand même.

goku: Hai kaori je dois dire que le linge que tu ma choisi me plais beaucoup.

kaori: C'est vrai en plus té super craquant comme sa ne?

goku: Hai je trouve moi aussi

kaori: Alors comme sa tu voyage, avec qui?

goku: Hai je voyage avec des copains enfin presque des copains j'en suis sur pour deux mais l'autre pas sur il me prend plus pour un animal de compagnie qu'autre chose.

kaori: Un quoi, mais sé faut té humain comme nous tout il doit te respecté en temps que tel non?

goku: Je ne suis pas se qu'on n'appel un humain en faite je suis en youkai mais ne t'inquiet pas j'ai un contrôleur.

Kaori: Mais se que je vois c'est un humain et non un youkai.

goku:Kaori...

kaori: Je né rien contre les youkais de plus tu as un contrôleur alors je n'ai pas a m'inquiété alors ne t'en fait pas et laisse toi traité comme quelqu'un a part entière.

goku: Tu es si gentille sa me touche profondément se que tu me dit si seulement

l'autre me voyais comme tu me vois ...

kaori: Laisse le pensé ce qui veut ne pense qu'à toi et laisse le se débrouillé tout seul cé tout.

goku: C'est pas aussi simple

kaori: Nande?

goku: C'est lui qui ma libérée de ma prison dans laquelle j'était prisonnier je lui dois ma reconnaissance pour sa.

kaori: Tu peut lui accordé ta reconnaissance mais en restant fidèle à toi même, tu le laisse faire car un jour crois moi sa risque de mal tourné pour toi il finira part te tué à ptit feu, j'ai déjà vaincu sa et je ne me laisse plus faire je ne vis que pour moi et moi seule compte.

goku: Je t'envi beaucoup, tu as du courage reste toujours toi même.

kaori:Arigato

Sanzo n'en croyais pas ses yeux alors c'est ce que pense goku de lui non se ne pouvais être vrai. Sanzo décida qu'il en n'avait assé entendu pour aujourd'hui et partit la tête basse ruminant c'est phrases dans sa tête.

Goku: Bon il faut que j'y aille merci encore pour tout kaori.

kaori: Je peut t'accompagné

goku: Hai sa me ferais plaisir.

kaori:Alors ikuso

Goku et kaori se dirigèrent vers le restaurant ou été ses amis.

En arrivant il les virent qui l'attendait dans la jeep prêt à partir.

Goku présenta ses amis a kaori mais ne lui présenta sanzo quand dernier de toute alors qu'avant il l'aurait fait en premier.

Kaori regarda longuement sanzo puis chuchota dans l'oreille de goku qui acquisa de la tête.

hakkai: On doit y allé goku , enchanté de vous avoir connu kaori-san.

kaori: moi aussi les gars.

Puis goku sauta dans la jeep et se pencha et lui dit merci mais kaori lui pris le visage et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Goku rougi. Mais sanzo lui enrageait intérieurement et kaori lui lança un regard voulant dire

-je l'ai eu avant toi nan-

Notre petit groupe repartit sur le chemin de l'ouest en silence.

Quand le soleil commença son déclin habituel il s'arrêtèrent dans au auberge pour la nuit ,au moins il auront une bonne nuit de sommeil pour cet fois si.

Aubergiste: Bonsoir étranger vous désirez.

sanzo: quatre chambre

aubergiste: Je suis désolé mais il ne m'en reste que deux avec lit double.

hakkai: On les prend pareille.

sanzo: Depuis quand cé toi qui décide hakkai?

hakkai: Mais sanzo on n'a tous besoin de sommeil et il ne reste que deux chambre moi sa me dérange pas j'en prend une avec gojyo et toi avec goku dans l'autre.

sanzo: On inverse cette nuit goku iras avec gojyo et toi avec moi et pas de discussion.

gojyo: Mais sanzo...

sanzo: Urusei bon sa va je l'ai prend.

aubergiste: Tenez

gojyo : Et ya quelqu'un qui sait ou est goku?

sanzo: Rien n'a foutre de lui moi j'me casse.

gojyo: Usero bonze pourri

Bang... une balle passa près de la tête de gojyo et fit éclaté une vitre.

aubergiste: Qu'est qui est arrivé bordel

sanzo: Je vais payé pour les dégâts.

aubergiste: j'espère bien

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

aubergiste: Qu'est que...

fille: Vite à l'aide quelqu'un au secours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aubergiste: kso

fille: Vite quelqu'un venez m'aidé

Nos trois amis sortirent dehors et virent une femme qui essayait de soulever un corps.

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

gojyo: Attendez on va vous aidé.

hakkai: êtes vous blessé mademoiselle?

Fille: Moi non mais lui oui

Gojyo remarqua que la balle avait traversé le corps du jeune homme au niveau de l'épaule, il le retourna et resta de marbre paralysé de peur.

hakkai: GOKU!!!!!!!!!

Sanzo écarquilla les yeux, son visage se crispa de peur, et de douleur.

hakkai: Goku répond moi goku!!!!!!!!

gojyo: Espèce d'idiot regarde se que tu a fait bonze pourri d'merde.

hakkai: gojyo aide moi il faut le transporté dans une chambre que je puisse mieux voir sa plaie vite.

gojyo: Hai

Hakkai et gojyo transportèrent goku dans l'une des chambres.

hakkai: gojyo va me cherché de l'eau

gojyo: Hai

hakkai: Sanzo, sanzo, SANZO

sanzo: Um...

hakkai: Va cherché une trousse de premier soin fait vite

sanzo comme un zombie: Hai

Mais sanzo ne bougea pas et fixais goku blanc comme de la neige.

Hakkai se leva et gifla sanzo afin de le réveiller de sa torpeur.

Mais sanzo ne pouvait plus bougé paralysé par ce qu'il voyait, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde goku était en train de mourir devant ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien faire car la balle en temps que telle est fait pour tué les youkais en d'autre mots goku était un youkai alors il n'avait aucune chance de survivre même pour une petite blessure du moins c'est se qu'il pensait. (lol qu'est qu'il est niais quand t'il veut celui-la)

Hakkai secoua violemment sanzo mais rien n'y fis il appela gojyo et lui dit d'allé cherché la trousse de secours pendant se temps il referma la plaie grâce à son ki mais il avait peur quand même pour goku , puis il remarqua que son ki ne marchait pas ce qui l'effraya . Gojyo revient deux minutes plus tard et regarda hakkai effondré qui avait les larmes au yeux.

gojyo: Hakkai qu'est qui se passe?

hakkai: Je ne peut pas le soigné mon ki ne marche pas gojyo.

gojyo: Nani té sur?

hakkai sanglotant: Hai je vais devoir le soigné normalement en souhaitant qu'il se rétablisse de lui même.

gojyo regarda sanzo: Oi bonze pourri c'est à toi de nous dire s'il va s'en sortir vivant après tout cé toi qui la tiré

hakkai: Gojyo cé pas le temps de lui faire des remontrances.

sanzo: Je l'ai tué, cé de ma faute comme pour mon maître

gojyo: Oi bonze pourri cé pas le temps de nous faire une crise réveille toi yé pas encore mort.

Sanzo le regarda mais la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir c'était du vide dans ses yeux.

hakkai: Gojyo connaissant goku je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir il est fort de plus la balle

na pas touché de point vital alors il s'en sortira sanzo ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait la alors arrête de le traumatisé.

gojyo:Ok c'est vrai t'a raison hakkai .

hakkai: Va dans l'autre chambre et emmène sanzo avec toi je vais soigné goku et je vais le veillé.

gojyo: Je viendrai prendre la suite plus tard il faut que tu te repose toi aussi.

hakkai: Arigato gojyo.

gojyo: De rien beau brun.

Gojyo amena sanzo avec lui dans l'autre chambre et se coucha un peut.

Pendant se temps sanzo lui fumait sur le rebord de la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensées.

_-Goku, pourquoi, je n'ai pas voulu te blessé, pardonne-moi je suis si faible je n'ai pas su te protégé, pourquoi, mon maître et maintenant goku, non je refuse je ne veut pas, _

_si quelqu'un m'entend sauvé le je vous en prie, Goku, mon goku ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire de tes jérémiades de tes yeux qui ont su faire fondre mon coeur de glace que toi seul à réussi à pénétré et d'un seul regard ne abandonne pas goku, tien bon.-_

owari: Fin

Petit lexique japonais:

Hai: Oui

Eete: Non

Urusei: Ferme-là

ero kappa: Sale pervers

baka saru : Stupide singe

Nande: Pourquoi

Ja ne: Au revoir

Usero: Casse-toi

Kuso ou kso:merde

arigato: Merci

Oi: Et

Nani: Quoi

Ikuso: Allons-y

Ohayo: Bonjour

Gomen : Pardon

Ah mon premier chapitre est terminé.

j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Envoyé moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis bonne ou mauvaise.

Alors à la prochaine

goku: Aille té vraiment méchante sérénia j'ai super mal là

sérénia: Tien prend ses nikumans et va mangé plus loin

goku: Hai arigato

hakkai: Tu as exagéré la sérénia

sérénia: Mais pas du tout sa fait que commencé.

sanzo: J'vais buté toi depuis quand je m'intéresse au baka saru

goku: J'sui...s...pa..s...un...sa...r..u.

gojyo: De plus tu le fait plus populaire que moi sé pas juste ma réputation de séducteur risque de tombé à l'eau.

sérénia: Va pleuré sur l'épaule d'hakkai pas sur la mienne ero kappa.

sanzo: Kso depuis quand se baka saru est la personne que je chéris le plus j'vais vraiment te buté ( sors son flingue et tire mais sé un drapeau qui sort au bout)

sérénia: Eille sé moi qui écris crois tu vraiment être capable de me tué avec ton jou-jou sanzo-sama

sanzo: Va te faire...zap

Bon la question est réglé il sont partit au pays des rêves.

Alors donné des nouvelles

Sérénia


	2. Chapter 2

Resalut vous autre voici la suite du chapitre 1 goku à changé.

Merci à kenichan pour sa review c'est ma première alors je suis heureuse

sa ma fait grandement plaisir et je tien à te dire que je vais continué dans cet voie.

Merci de tout coeur.

goku: Sa va ta pas trop les cheville enflé ?

sérénia: suis juste heureuse cé tout lol!!!!!

sanzo approchant avec une corde: Hihihi je vais te le faire payé de m'avoir ridiculisé.

sérénia: Tu crois me faire peur avec ta corde a dansé?

sanzo: Nani bouff...

sérénia: T'est plus mignon comme sa sanzo

hakkai,gojyo et goku: hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!

sanzo: Détache moi tout de suite, j'vais finir par te buté crois moi.

sérénia: Té pas en position de dire quoi que se soit sanzo.

Imaginé un sanzo ligoté comme un saucisson la tête en bas accroché à un arbre.

hihihihi suis cruel.

Bonne lecture à tous ja ne...

Chapitre 2 : Un réveille tardif.

_-Goku, pourquoi, je n'ai pas voulu te blessé, pardonne-moi je suis si faible je n'ai pas su te protégé, pourquoi, mon maître et maintenant goku, non je refuse je ne veut pas, _

_si quelqu'un m'entend sauvé le je vous en prie, Goku, mon goku ne me laisse pas j'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire de tes jérémiades de tes yeux qui ont su faire fondre mon coeur de glace que toi seul à réussi à pénétré et d'un seul regard ne abandonne pas goku, tien bon.-_

Sanzo ruminait toujours dans son coin quand l'envie de voir le visage de goku le fis sortir de ses pensées, il faillait qu'il le voit sans était une urgence pour lui.

Alors il se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé gojyo et sortis, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de goku.

Quand il entra il trouva hakkai au chevet du jeune homme qui était pris d'une forte fièvre.

hakkai: Sanzo que fait tu la?

sanzo : Va te reposé je m'occupe de lui

hakkai: C'est au tour de gojyo je vais le cherché.

sanzo: Laisse le dormir et va te reposé j'ai dit , je vais le veillé.

hakkai: Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

sanzo furieux : Et pourquoi?

hakkai: Vu ta réaction de la veille je ne préfère pas te laissé seul avec lui

sanzo: **Mais c'est quoi ton putain d'problème j'ai dit que tout allait bien alors laisse le moi.**

Gojyo arriva peut après réveillé par un cri provenant de la chambre de goku.

gojyo: Oi qu'est qui fait tout se raffut

hakkai: J'allais te cherché gojyo peut tu prendre la relève?

gojyo:Pas de problème

sanzo: J'ai dit que j'allais le faire bordel

gojyo: Hors de question t'es pas en état de le veillé alors va dormir ou foutre se que tu veut mais sors de cette pièce sanzo.

sanzo: **Nan desuka!!!!!!!**

gojyo: Sors d'ici sanzo

hakkai: Tu le verras plus tard sanzo allé viens avec moi

sanzo: kso Va te faire foutre

hakkai: Fait ce que tu veux j'en n'ai rien à faire

Gojyo regarda hakkai surpris de le voir réagir comme sa, mais après tout il avait raison

sanzo ne pouvait pas aidé goku et il risquait d'aggravé la situation si goku venait à se réveillé. Pendant se temps dans la tête de goku.

_-Je n'ai pas froid ,je ne sens plus mon corps, quel liberté enfin se jour est arrivé depuis le temps que j'en rêve être libre comme l'air, limpide comme l'eau sa doit être sa le vrai bonheur. Je flotte non je vole comme c'est agréable, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais quitté cet endroit je suis si heureux. Oh qu'est ce bruit? une voix quelqu'un chante comme c'est beau ou elle est? ah là-bas sur le roché oui sa provient de la. Qu'elle est belle c'est un ange qui est-ce?_

_fille: Moi je suis sayana et toi qui me dérange que fait tu ici?_

_goku: Gomen je t'ai entendu chanté et je suis venu voir qui chantait_

_sayana:Tu doit être goku_

_goku: Hai qui est tu?_

_sayana: La gardienne des âmes perdues._

_goku: Des âmes perdues?_

_sayana: Hai c'est toi que j'attendais_

_goku: Moi nande_

_sayana: Pour te guidé dans se monde_

_goku: Ou suis-je_

_sayana: tu est dans ce qu'on appelle l'entre monde celui des vivants et des morts._

_goku: sokka _

_sayana: Tu te souviens de quoi au juste_

_goku réfléchis: De pas grand chose juste que j'avais très mal puis c'est le noir complet_

_sayana: Vien je vais te faire visité un peut_

_goku: Ou va t'on?_

_sayana: Je vais te montré se que tu appel la vrai liberté._

_goku: sugoi_

_Sayana ammena goku avec elle, il volait dans le ciel d'un bleu si pure que goku laissa des larmes roulées sur ses joues._

_sayana: Nande tu pleure?_

_goku: C'est si beau je suis enfin libre et c'est merveilleux._

_sayana: On dit que les oiseaux sont libres dans le ciel, mais la vraie liberté n'est pas celle d'avoir un endroit où se poser goku ?_

_goku: Nani je ne comprend pas !_

_sayana: Un jour tu comprendra goku un jour, tien voici le plus beau jardin que tu auras vu de toute ta vie mais prend garde on l'appelle le jardin des songes_

_goku: Et pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça?_

_sayana: Va s'y et regarde part toi même._

_Goku descendit vers le splendide jardin mais ne vis rien de particulier a part des tonnes de fleurs plus belles les une des autres puis une fleur en particulier attira son attention une fleur de lavande ce qui lui fis voir mentalement le visage de sanzo, un visage triste et froid, un visage dévasté par le chagrin d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qui lui était précieux._

_sayana: Alors comprend tu pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi?_

_goku: Eete je ne vois pas_

_sayana: Baka va , il te fait voir se que ton coeur refuse de voir ou d'entendre._

_goku: De voir ou d'entendre je ne vois pas se que tu veut dire par là et de toute façon sanzo se fou de _

_moi alors je vais pas me faire prier pour lui je suis libre maintenant et il ne me feras plus souffrir._

_sayana: La douleur que ressent le corps disparaît avec le temps. Mais celle que ressent le cœur se creuse avec le temps. Les vies solidaires que l'on tient à distance cherchent leur place et errent sans fin dans le vide… vois tu de quoi je parle goku?_

_goku: Eete je ne veut pas comprendre_

_sayana: Goku tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre de ne plus te voir tu est important pour lui mais sa fierté lui interdit de te le dire attend je vais te montré donne moi la main._

_goku: ou va t'on ?_

_sayana: Dans le monde des vivants._

_goku: Nani j'veux pas_

_sayana: Je veut simplement te montré quelque chose goku tu na rien a craindre je ne te laisserai pas tout seul je suis la ._

_goku: Ok_

_Sayana amena goku près de son corps secoué de spasme violents._

_Goku regardait son corps quand une voix familière le sortit de ses pensées._

hakkai: Aller vient sanzo laisse le dormir en paix ya pas besoin de nous pour l'instant reprend plutôt des forces en dormant un peut

sanzo: Eete j'ai dit que je voulais être seul avec lui sé trop demandé

gojyo:Depuis quand t'intéresse tu a lui? tu lui cri toujours après et maintenant tu veut t'en occupé, je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi s'il est là même si c'était un accident c'est de ta faute à toi et à ton sale caractère violent.

sanzo au bord de la crise de nerfs: Sorté je veux lui parlé

gojyo: Y t'entend pas baka et pourquoi on ferait sa hein ?

sanzo: Je veut juste être seul avec lui 5 minutes merde sé trop demandé

_sayana: Regarde goku, regarde bien ses yeux que voit-tu?_

_goku: De la détresse, de la souffrance et..._

_sayana: Et quoi goku_

_goku: du remord_

_sayana: Que ressent tu a cet instant?_

_goku: J'en sais rien sé flou_

_sayana: Je vais te le dire moi c'est du chagrin_

_goku: Du chagrin?????_

_sayana: Je sais se que tu ressent pour lui, tu l'aime et sa te brise le coeur de le voir ainsi _

_goku: Hai je crois que tu as raison_

_sayana: Suis ton instinct et soit honnête, rien ne t'empêchera d'être toi même,chasse la colère de ton coeur et de ton esprit, écoute ton coeur, c'est un guide d'une valeur inestimable_

_goku: Nande tu fait sa sayana?_

_sayana: fait quoi_

_goku: tu me montre tout sa et tu me dit plein de truc_

_sayana: Car tu auras un choix à faire goku et c'est maintenant que tu dois faire se choix._

_goku: Nani!!!!!!_

_Hakkai: Chut écouté_

_gojyo:Nani_

_hakkai: Goku!!!!!_

_sanzo: Qu'est qui se passe_

_hakkai prend le poul de goku: Il ne respire plus gojyo vite aide moi _

_gojyo: que dois-je faire?_

_hakkai:Je lui fait un massage cardiaque et toi tu lui donne la respiration artificielle._

_gojyo: Eurk ok mais tu me le paiera plus tard_

_hakkai: C'est pas le temps gojyo fait se que je te dit_

_gojyo:Hai_

_hakkai: 1-2-3-4-5 respire_

_Sanzo regardait ses amis qui tentait de réanimé goku, mais lui tout se qu'il voyait était un corps sans vie devant lui._

_hakkai: 1-2-3-4-5 respire _

_sayana: Regarde tes amis il essaye de te ramené vers eux_

_goku: Mais pourquoi?_

_sayana: Parce que c'est tes amis et il tienne à toi._

_goku: Pas sanzo apparemment_

_sayana: Regarde son regard et tu auras ta réponse._

_Goku regarda dans les yeux de sanzo et se glaça sur place, au coin des yeux de son soleil des larmes perlait chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

_hakkai: Goku reviens respire j't'en supplie reviens vers nous._

_gojyo: Goke reviens ta pas le droit de nous faire sa _

_hakkai:1-2-3-4-5 respire_

_Goku s'approcha de sanzo et vis une larme coulé, il leva la main et fut étonné de sentir la larme sur sa main, il sentit sanzo trésallir puis il regarda ses amis qui essayais en vain de le ramener._

_Cela fessait 6 minutes qu'il lui fessait le massage cardiaque puis hakkai s'eclama._

_hakkai: C'est fini je ne peut plus rien faire il est partit. snif...snif (pleur)_

_gojyo: Oi goku part pas reviens. snif... snif... snif...(Pleur pauvre chou)_

_sanzo: goku, **GOKU** (Il crie mais pas de colère)_

_Hakkai et gojyo se retournèrent et virent les larmes de sanzo se qui les laissa surpris._

_sayana s'approcha de goku et lui dit._

_sayana: Regarde comme il sont triste , voit tu à quel point ils tiennes à toi?_

_goku: Hai jamais je n'aurais cru sa d'eux après tout c'est mes amis , même de sanzo sa me surprend lui qui est toujours froid et distant avec moi._

_sayana: Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses goku maintenant je dois te demandé si tu décide de resté ou de me suivre._

_goku: Hein?????_

_sayana: Oui souhaite tu vivre ou souhaite tu me suivre._

_goku: Si je te suis ou vais-je allé?_

_sayana: Tu seras libre comme tout à l'heure mais tu mouras pour de bon tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière mais si tu décide de vivre tu reviendra auprès de tes amis et tu souffrira encore mais le bonheur tu le trouveras crois moi sois patient il viendra bien croisé ta route._

_goku: Je ne sais pas je..._

_sayana: Goku le temps presse si tu ne réagis pas tu vas mourir et je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi et tu errera comme une âme en peine et je refuse de te voir comme sa alors ta décision?_

_Goku: Je reste_

_sayana: En n'ai tu sur goku, je sais que tu souffre mais laisse le temps agir tu verras bientôt tu retrouveras se bonheur que tu chéri tant, de plus je veille sur toi et à partir de maintenant je devient ton ange à toi ._

_goku: Mon ange à moi?_

_sayana: Ton âme est pure et ma libéré de cette prison qu'est ce monde c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de veillé sur toi, je serai toujours à tes côtés et quand tu seras triste tu sentiras ma présence en toi alors n'est plus peur et retourne vers eux._

_goku: Hai arigato sayana_

_sayana: C'est à moi de te remercié pour ce que tu à fait pour moi à bientôt goku._

_Une lumière irradia de sayana et aveugla goku qui se sentit aspiré dans son corps qui le fit souffrir preuve qu'il était revenu. Le corps de goku fut secoué de spasmes assé violent qui fit détourné le regard des trois autres._

_hakkai: Goku_

_goku: hum...hummmm...hummm ( il a de la difficulté a respiré)_

_hakkai: Calme toi goku prend des respirations lente , j'en crois pas mes yeux il est revenu regardé._

_Hakkai essuya ses larmes tout comme gojyo et sanzo qui respira de nouveau enfin soulagé quand soudain une plume d'un blanc immaculé atterrit sur le visage de goku ce qui le calma instantanément et fit naître un sourire sur son doux visage enfin paisible._

_owari._

_Petit lexique japonais:_

_Oi: Et _

_Nan desuka: Comment !!!!!!_

_kso ou kuso: Merde_

_Nande: Pourquoi_

_Sokka: Je vois ou j'ai compris (pour soi même)_

_Sugoi: Cool_

_Baka: Idiot_

_Eete: non_

_Hai: oui_

_Arigato: merci_

_Woa!!!!!! sé fait j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai eu un peut de difficulté à l'écrire mais bon je suis fier du résulta dites moi se que vous en pensé._

_goku: Cé pas vrai tu veut vraiment ma peau j'ai cru que j'allait crevé moi._

_gojyo: Té increvable saru_

_goku: Nani j'vais te buté ero kappa_

_hakkai: Oi goku calme toi tu viens tout juste de revivre et t'est déjà près à te battre?_

_sanzo: Kso c'est pas vrai t'aurais pus le laissé crevé au moins j'avais la paix_

_goku les larmes au yeux: J'te déteste sanzo_

_sérénia: Sanzo excuse toi tout de suite sinon..._

_sanzo: Sinon quoi?_

_Sérénia rire diabolique: Attend au prochain chapitre je vais t'en faire bavé sé à ton tour et j'vais pas me gêné_

_goku: Ouais fait lui payé pour moi sérénia._

_sérénia: T'inquiet je vais mettre en marche un plan et je suis sur que tu va te régalé tout compte fait mangé du sanzo sa doit être pas mauvais après tout!!!!ha ha ha._

_hakkai: ma ma du calme_

_Laisse moi des reviews merci!!!!!!!!!_

**  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

SAlut tous voici mon nouveau chapitre j'espère juste qu'il vous plaira.

Je voudrais avertir que a partir de se chapitre je vais faire agir sayana elle va faire partit de l'histoire et agir aussi je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'ai le goût de faire différent pour l'instant j'espère juste que sa vous plaira pareille. Merci à kenichan pour ses reviews encourageante. En passant si y'en na qui connaisse weiss kreuz j'ai une fic de commencé donc si les histoire d'assassins et yaoi vous plaise allé le lire et dite moi se que vous en pensé.

Les phrases en italique sont des parole échangé par la pensé pour ce chapitre si .

Ja ne

sérénia: Tien ya personne qui me répond sont partis ou les quatre autres bof tant pis je l'ai ferai bien réagir.

ja ne et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Les bonne veille habitude quoi que ...

Cela fessait une journée complète qu'il dormait paisiblement ,la fièvre était partit et sa blessure guérissait bien, puis ce matin la il se réveilla, blaléyant sont regard dans la chambre il aperçu sayana assise regardant le ciel.

goku: Sayana?

sayana avec un grand sourire: Ohayo goku

goku: comment sa se fait que je puisse te voir?

sayana: Parce ce que je te laisse me voir je suis une personne à part entire donc tu peut me voir.

goku: Une personne à part entière?

sayana:Je suis vivante comme toi mais je me cache en toi pour que personne ne me vois, personne n'est habitué a me voir surtout que j'ai des ailes alors j'ai peur de les effrayés.

goku: tu ne me fait pas peur de plus tu es mon amie a présent alors pas besoin de te caché.

sayana: je ne me montrerai que lorsque je serai seul avec toi ou quand tu seras

en danger c'est la règle mais je suis vivante comme toi et je peut avoir mal et souffrir.

goku: C'est cruel de vivre comme ça

sayana: Je suis habitué cela fait 500 ans que je vis comme sa depuis le jour ou je suis morte et que je ne devienne la gardienne des âmes perdues mais maintenant je suis libre d'agir comme je veux tout sa grâce à toi goku à toi et à ton grand coeur, mon crime à été pardonné.

goku: Quel crime à tu commis pour mérité se châtiment?

sayana: J'était autrefois comme toi une youkai qui n'a pas su se contrôlé et qui à tué une personne qui ne fallait pas.

goku:tu es une youkai!!! mais comment ça tu à tué une personne qui ne fallait pas ?

sayana: Un jour tu comprendra je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus.

goku: Sa un lien avec le crime que j'ai fait dans le passé le pourquoi de mon emprisonnement?

sayana: Hai j'ai fait sa moi aussi mais moi on ne ma pas enfermé on ma tué puis punit à erré comme une âme en peine.

goku: tu avait quel âge au juste?

sayana: 21 ans âge que je garderai éternellement en apparence bien sur.

goku: Je suis triste pour toi

sayana: Ne t'en fait pas pour moi goku le plus dur n'est pas de mourir mais d'avoir laissé une personne qui m'était très chère que je n'ai pas su protégé et que je voulais retrouvé.

goku: On t'a enlevé une personne qui t'était cher c'est ça?

sayana: Hai mon petit frère ma été enlevé alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans je ne l'ai plus jamais revu je le cherche toujours mais je sais bien qu'il est capable de s'en sortir il est fort je ne crains rien pour lui mais je crains qu'il n'est souffert de m'avoir perdu.

goku: Si un jour tu le retrouve et je suis sur que tu le retrouveras tu partira avec lui

sayana:Je ne sais pas

goku: Tu n'aura pas à resté avec moi ton frère est important et la famille passe avant tout

sayana: Arigato goku

toc toc toc

hakkai: Goku tu est réveillé?

Goku se retourna vers sayana mais elle avait disparut de laissant qu'une plumes blanche qu'il pris dans sa main.

Hakkai entra et se dirigea vers goku quand il remarque la plume dans sa main.

hakkai: Comment te sens tu goku ?

goku: En pleine forme

hakkai: Dis-moi avec qui parlait tu ?

goku: Avec personne

hakkai: J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un avec qui tu parlait.

goku: Je me parlais à moi même.

hakkai: Tien une autre plumes

goku: Comment ca une autre plume ?

hakkai: Il faut que...

Gojyo et sanzo entrèrent dans la chambre et furent surpris de voir goku debout et souriant.

Gojyo: Oi goku comment va tu?

goku: Je vais très bien et toi gojyo?

gojyo: À part le fait que tu ma foutu les boules l'autre jour je vais très bien.

goku: Gomen et toi sanzo

sanzo: Avec qui parlait tu ?

goku: Nani??????

sanzo: Tu parlait avec quelqu'un je sens encore sa présence

goku: J'vois pas de qui tu parle j'était avec hakkai et...

sanzo: Arrête de mentir baka saru y'avait quelqu'un avec toi

hakkai: Hai goku tu parlait avec quelqu'un avant que je n'arrive

goku: Puisque je dit qu'il n'y avait personne.

_sayana: Goku ne persiste pas_

_goku: Je n'ai pas à me justifié sayana_

_sayana: C'est comme tu veut._

sanzo: Alors j'attend

goku: Je pensais à voie haute sé tout

sanzo: Usotsuki

goku: Je n'ai pas à me justifié puise que je dit que j'était tout seul

hakkai: ma ma calmé vous, goku tu c'est que tu peut tout nous dire

gojyo: Ouais cé vrai on va pas se moqué de toi j'te jure

goku: Vous prometté ?

sanzo hakkai gojyo: Hai

goku: Je remerciait mon ange

sanzo, hakkai, gojyo: Ton ange!!!!!!!!!

goku: Hai sans elle je partait, elle ma fait revenir voilà vous êtes content.

_sayana: Arigato goku_

_goku: Mais c'est vrai de plus je ne peut pas leur dire que tu est la sinon il vont m'enfermé en pensant que je suis fou._

_sayana: Je fait peur à se point?_

_goku:Eete sé pas sa mais imagine leur tête si je leur dit sa et qu'il ne te voit pas._

_sayana: Hai je sais je te t'aquinne._

sanzo: Quelqu'un est venu à toi pour t'empêché de partir?

goku: Hai

hakkai: C'est normal puis que cliniquement parlant tu était mort alors c'est sa cette plume c'est ton ange.

goku: De quoi tu parle au juste hakkai ?

hakkai: Quand tu est revenu tu avait de la difficulté à respiré puis une plume c'est déposé sur ton visage et sa ta calmé et en n'en jugé elle est revenu te voir puisque tu a une autre plume dans les mains.

goku: Hai mais elle est partit maintenant puisque je vais bien

gojyo: Chanceux va ta un ange pour toi tout seul elle est canon au moins?

goku: Gojyo ero kappa tu pense qu'à sa crois pas qu'elle te renderas visite t'est trop pervers

gojyo: C'est sa tu veut te gardé les plus belles créature que pour toi té pas simpa

goku: Urusei sale cafard rouge

gojyo: Nani tu ma appelé comment baka saru!!!!!!!

goku: Sale cafard rouge

gojyo: Baka saru

sanzo avec une grosse veine et un grand coup de baffeur: Urusei ou j'vous bute.

hakkai: ma ma tout revient comme avant on dirais sa fait plaisir à voir hihihihi.

Hakkai regarda goku et gojyo qui se disputait encore et sanzo qui enrageait de plus belle quand il vit derrière goku l'ange en question qui riait, l'ange était flou mais il pouvait percevoir son beau visage qui riait , puis elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui souris avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Puisque goku était en pleine forme il décidèrent de reprendre leur route bien sur sanzo ne fis pas allusion à se qu'il avait éprouvé mais goku savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas il avait sa fierté quand même et sanzo resteras toujours sanzo.

Cela fessait bientôt deux semaine que goku avait été blessé et était guéri totalement et les bonne veilles habitude avait repris sauf qu'en plus sanzo devait supporté l'attroupement de filles furieuse dans tout les villages ou il s'arrêtait qui voulait dragué goku qui prenait quand à lui un certain plaisir à se laissé dragué de la sorte se qui énervait sanzo qui ne supportait pas de voir son ( dans le sens mien) goku dragué par toute ces filles. Il étaient à présent dans une foret garnie en feuillus et autres quand il s'arrêtèrent dîné.

hakkai: Alors goku ta faim?

goku: Pas tellement nande?

gojyo: Oi saru t'est pas malade au moins

goku: Oh toi sale cafard rouge ferme-là

hakkai: Goku gojyo s'inquiet seulement pour toi ta pas à lui parlé comme ça

Goku: Je lui ai dit sa pour le saru hakkai

hakkai: Soit quand même plus précis la prochaine fois goku.

goku Hai hakkai.

gojyo: Dis donc ou est le bonze?

goku: Je l'ai vu qui allait vers la rivière je vais le cherché

Gou se dirigea vers la rivière et s'arrêta pour contemplé son soleil qui était plongé dans ses pensées, sanzo lui fessait pensé à un ange son regard vague river sur la rivière et ses magnifique cheveux balayé par le vent lui donnait une touche de sensualité que goku n'avait pas encore remarqué quand les yeux de sanzo se retourna vers lui on aurait dit une rivière de couleur améthyste qui le contemplait.

sanzo: Qu'est tu fou la à me regardé baka saru?

Goku s'avanca vers sanzo et ce fut plus fort que lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

Sanzo: Oi baka saru qu'est tu fais au juste

goku: sanzo que resent tu pour-moi.

Goku devait en avoir le coeur net il devait savoir si sanzo ressentait la même chose que lui.

sanzo:Nani j'comprend pas saru?

goku: C'est pourtant claire non je veux savoir se que tu ressent pour moi

sanzo:C'est quoi cet question stupide

Goku relève la tête et regard sanzo avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

goku: Quand je suis mort j'était dans la pièce avec vous et je t'ai vu pleuré, alors je me suis dit que ...

sanzo: Ta halluciné baka saru je n'ai pas pleuré j'éta...

goku: tu mens j'ai même essuyé l'une de tes larmes et je sais que tu à sentis ma main alors sais à toi d'arrêté de dire des conneries je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!!!!

sanzo: J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pleuré pour toi tu m'ennui et m'énerve assé comme sa .

goku: sanzo...

Sanzo repousse goku assé violemment et le regard avec des yeux remplies de colère.

sanzo: Tu veut vraiment savoir se que je ressent?

goku: Hai onegai

sanzo: Je ne ressent rien pour toi tu n'est rien pour moi le simple fait que tu ose me touché me répugne, tu n'est qu'un serviteur pour moi et rien d'autre je n'aurais jamais du te sortir de ta grotte et je regrette mon geste aujourd'hui tu ne me sert que de couverture pour cette foutue mission et rien d'autre alors maintenant fou moi la paix et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi de la sorte sinon je te bute une fois pour toute.

Sanzo se leva près à partir mais il lui dit cette dernière phrase qui brisa goku.

sanzo: T'aurais mieux fait de crevé la dernière fois j'aurait été débarrassé de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Sanzo partit rejoindre les deux autres laissant un goku brisé et déchiré par la tristesse.

goku: Nande, nande, nande, NANDE

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mots en hurlant, un hurlement à vous brisé le coeur.

Sanzo au loin avait entendu goku demandé pourquoi, mais jamais il ne lui aurait dit la vérité il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à goku car jamais il ne se l'aurait pardonné alors pour lui la seul solution était de repoussé goku afin que celui-ci le déteste de cette façon il n'aurait pas se justifé si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Sanzo pensait que de cette façon il protègerais celui qu'il aime mais au fond c'était pour se protégé lui car goku avait le don de brisé ses barrière et cela il ne le supportait pas.

(Crétin d'égoïste il aurait besoin d'en grand coup de baffeur celui-la et bien placé )

Goku sanglotait à sans fendre l'âme quand sayana apparut à ses côtés.

sayana:Goku

goku relevant la tête: Sayana pourquoi?

sayana: Ne n'en sais rien tu aurait du attendre un peut encore il na pas digéré le fait d'avoir pleuré.

goku: Il me déteste j'aurait du jamais revenir j'ai mal tellement mal la.(Goku qui pointe son coeur)

Sayana s'agenouilla auprès de goku et le pris dans ses bras pour le consolé et il laissa sa souffrance se déversé comme un torrent, son coeur était submergé par la tristesse et par la cruauté des mots de sanzo celui qui était tout pour lui venait de le renier.

Sayana le berça comme on berce un enfant et lui chanta une douce mélodie qui fit par le calmé et l'endormis mais même en dormant il pleurait toujours.

Cela fessait des heures que sanzo était revenu seul et hakkai trouvais sa louche car il n'avait pas revu goku depuis, les deux autres était partit dormir et hakkai fessait le premier tour de garde quand il leva les yeux il rencontra deux iris vert qui le regardait tristement, mais se qui le surpris fus sa beauté et ses grandes ailes d'un blanc si pur, sayana lui fit un petit sourire et lui tandis la main signe qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive.

Hakkai hésita mais fini par la prendre à son contact il ressentit une vague de chaleur bienfaisante l'envahir, depuis quand pouvait t-on touché un ange? mais il chassa cela de son esprit bien vite quand il l'entendu parlé.

sayana:N'est pas peur je mord pas

hakkai: êtes-vous un ange?

sayana surpris: Dans un sens oui vient avec moi hakkai

hakkai: Ou va t-on je suis mort sé sa!

sayana: Eete de plus se n'est plus mon travaille de venir cherché les gens qui meureut.

hakkai: Alors pourquoi est tu devant moi?

sayana: Goku

hakkai: Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

sayana: Pas vraiment mais je t'en supplie ne lui pose pas de question, il à subi un choc mais il s'en remettra.

hakkai: Sokka mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu est venu à moi

sayana: Je l'aurait amené moi-même mais je suis encore trop faible pour le faire alors je suis venu te demandé de l'aide puisque tu est le seul qui ma vu a date.

hakkai: Il est où?

sayana: Dans les bois près de la rivière allé suis -moi.

hakkai: Hai

Hakkai lui souris et la suivi dans les bois au bout d'un moment il vit goku couché par terre avec un voile sur lui ( Sorte de longue cape que sayana lui à mis sur les épaules).

Sayana lâcha la main d'hakkai et la porta à la joue de goku qui bougea légèrement.

sayana: Il dort profondément porte le jusqu'au camps et couche le je ferais le reste.

hakkai: Dit moi se qu'il lui est arrivé sa un rapport avec sanzo ?

sayana: Hai mais ne t'en fait pas tout finira par rentré dans l'ordre surtout ne fait pas allusion à rien et garde secret le fait que tu me vois ok

hakkai: Ok je tiendrai ma promesse mais j'aimerais savoir ...

sayana: Nous pourrons discuté plus tard je connais ta question et je te promet d'y répondre mais plus tard pour l'instant goku est plus important c'est ma priorité.

hakkai: D'accord mais dit moi ton nom

sayana: C'est sayana

hakkai: arigato

Hakkai ramena goku dans ses bras au camp et le coucha comme promis puis il vit sayana s'assir près de goku et le prendre dans ses bas afin de le bercé pour calmé ses larmes qui ne cessait pas de coulé puis elle chantonna une chanson qui le calma, hakkai sortit de la tente et écouta cette merveilleuse va qui soulagea son coeur malgré tout les souvenirs terrible qui envahissait son coeur , sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurante et il se disait que c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de toute sa vie, il aurait pus resté la à l'écouté toute la nuit s'il ne s'était pas endormis le coeur léger.

Owari

Petit lexique japonais

Ohayo: Bonjour

Hai: Oui

Eete: Non

Arigato: Merci

Gomen: Pardon

Nani: Quoi

Usotsuki: Menteur

Nande: Pourquoi

Onegai: S'il te plait

Baka saru: Idiot de singe ( singe idiot)

Sokka: J'ai compris ou je vois.

Ah un autre chapitre d'écris

Goku: Tu dépasse les borne sérénia pourquoi tu me fait sa (Goku en pleurant)

sérénia: gomen goku mais c'est plus fort que moi

goku: Je croyais que tu allait faire payé sanzo de m'avoir fait du mal

sérénia: je sais pas j'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen mais ne crains rien je vais le torturé mentalement bientôt.

sanzo: Hum tu crois sa je suis le plus fort sur le plan mentale et ton coup de baffeur bien placé fait gaffe sinon sé toi qui va le recevoir si tu vise trop bas

sérénia: Dans se cas préfère tu que je te castre?

sanzo bleu mauve: Non merci

goku: sa veut dire quoi castre

gojyo: Sa veut dire coupé une partit essentiel du corps masculin situé entre tes jambes.

goku: J'vois rien moi

gojyo exaspéré: Ce que tu a entre les cuisse saru

goku: Ah sa ok j'veux pas subir sa au moins sérénia

sérénia: T'inquiet j'suis pas masso pour te faire sa mais à cette tête enflé(pointe sanzo) je crois que je ferais une exception ( sourire cruel, se lèche les lèvres)

sanzo partant en courant: hahahahahhahahah!!!!!!!!!

Bon laissé moi des reviews s.v.p

merci

sérénia


	4. Chapter 4

Salut me revoilà

Avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aimerai je tien à précisé que tout les personnage ne m'appartienne pas sauf sayana bien sur que j'ai inventé

il appartienne à Minekura Kazuya (je m'incline devant elle)même si je rêve (comme tout le monde d'ailleurs lol) qu'il m'appartienne , j'me vois déjà en train de corrigé sanzo qui essaye encore de me tué et goku qui me réclame d'la bouffe. wow je délire la moi.

sanzo: Pour sur que tu délire faut de faire soigné

sérénia: Tu veut encore te libéré et sentir les courants d'airs passé

sanzo: eete sans façon à cause de sa j'ai choppé une grippe

sérénia: alors comme sa cé toi qui me la refilé sale bonze pourri attend un peut tu vas me le payé.

sanzo: au secours elle veut ma peau hahahahah...(partit en courant)

sérénia: et perd rien celui la bon bonne lecture ja ne...

Chapitre 4: Toujours auprès de toi

Goku se réveilla le lendemain matin avec le coeur lourd, il découvrit sayana endormie près de lui, il ne pu s'empêché de sursaut. Goku se calma et secoua sayana un peut pour la réveillé.

sayana: hummm sé déjà le matin?

goku: ohayo sayana bien dormi?

sayana: Hai comme un bébé et toi comment va tu?

goku: J'ai mal partout et j'ai une sorte de pression dans la poitrine

sayana: Ton coeur

goku: Hai il a été brisé deux fois en l'espace de 2 mois alors il ne reste que des miettes.

sayana: Deux fois?

goku: Hai une fois il y a environ 1 mois de ça il pleuvait et quand il pleut sanzo est nostalgique j'ai décidé de lui désobéir et je suis resté avec lui dans sa chambre je voulait lui apporté du réconfort et je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras c'est alors qu'il ma piqué une crise de nerf il ma dit qu'il me détestait moi et mes âneries en bref il ma rebute comme hier soir mais à se moment je ne lui avait pas déclaré mes sentiments car je sais qu'il le sait ce que je ressent pour lui et depuis ce soir la j'ai changé il ma dit que je devais grandir alors c'est ce que j'ai fait j'ai changé mon look et ma façon de pensé et je ne me laisse plus traité comme un chien sé sur que je laisse passé certaine chose mais pas toute j'ai ma fierté quand même.

sayana: Alors sa fait deux fois que tu te fait jeté

goku: Hai et sa fait vachement mal

sayana: je te comprend

goku: Au fait té pas supposé te caché

sayana: J'ai eu envie de resté près de toi physiquement parlant

goku: Tu a eu raison sa ma fait du bien.

sayana: Comment va tu réagir face à lui maintenant?

goku: je vais suivre le conseille d'une amie et le laissé tranquille je vais poursuivre ma vie même si sé sans lui je ne dois pas m'arrêté à lui sinon il finiras par me tué alors je vais allé de l'avant et essayé de l'oublié

sayana: Plus facile à dire qu'a faire goku

goku: de plus tu est à mes côtés alors je ne crains rien

sayana: tu c'est que t'ai un ange goku!

goku: eete je ne le suis pas cé toi qui l'est, tu es mon ange à moi mon amie et ma confidente alors que demandé de plus?

sayana: et je vais te soutenir dans cette épreuve et s'il essaye de te faire du mal à nouveau j'le bute

goku: arigato sayana

sayana: bon moi je te laisse mais n'oublie pas je suis toujours près de toi.

goku: hai à ce soir sayana

Sayana l'embrassa sur la joue avant de disparaître, goku ressentit une chaleur naître en lui, et sa l'apaisa. Il ramassa ses affaire fit son sac de bagage et alla déjeuné, arrivé sur place il fit son plus beau sourire et s'écria

goku: Onaka suita!!!!!!!

hakkai: ohayo goku bien dormis?

goku: Hai j'ai rêvé au ange

hakkai: Sokka

gojyo: Au moins elle était jolie?

goku: Urusei ero kappa

gojyo: Mais quoi je veut savoir moi

goku: tu veut savoir quoi au juste?

gojyo: comment était-elle?

goku avec un sourire malicieux: J'ai jamais vu une beauté semblable, elle avait de magnifique yeux vert et une longue chevelure bleu saphir, un corps découpé au couteau, la peau douce comme de la soie et une voix suave et sensuelle de quoi faire damné les saints du ciel.

gojyo avec de la bave qui coule: Wow j'veux faire des rêve comme ca moi aussi, oi dit lui de venir me voir la prochaine fois

goku: Hors de question j'la garde juste pour moi

gojyo: sé pas juste tu te garde les plus belle créature au fait ta rien fait de pervers avec elle au moins ?

hakkai: ma ma calme toi gojyo après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas goku?

goku encore avec se sourire: Hai hakkai et non gojyo de toute façon sé un rêve alors on peut pas touché dommage pour toi

gojyo: ouais mais au moins on peut se rincé l'oeil

goku: ouais ta raison surtout qu'elle est peut habillé

gojyo les yeux comme des recoupes volantes: J'veut la voir snif snif...(pauvre kappa)

hakkai: Goku sa suffit tu lui fait imagé une fille presque à poil

goku: J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était à poil elle est bien habillé sé tout ya juste son décolleté plongeant qui nous laisse voir de quoi de magnifique

hakkai rouge malgré lui: goku arrête

gojyo: Eete continue y sont comment?

goku éclate de rire: Tu ma pris au sérieux sur le décolleté té vraiment un ero kappa gojyo.

gojyo: Nani tu ma mentit?

goku: Pour une fois c'est moi qui te taquine gojyo

gojyo: Sé pas sympa de rire de moi comme sa tu c'est que j'aime les belle femmes.

goku: Et c'est pour sa que je te taquine bon à la bouffe

Sanzo au loin regardait goku nargué gojyo cela était rare que le saru taquinait gojyo de la sorte faut croire qu'il avait bien changé mais pourtant qu'elle que chose clochait dans son attitude.

-_ J'aurais cru que se matin il serait triste et déprimé mais non il souris comme si rien ne s'était passé qu'est qui à pu lui arrivé dans la forêt après mon départ? et se sourire malicieux qu'il ma lancé que cherche t-il à me faire comprendre? de toute façon sa ne me regarde pas il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut je m'en fou._

_**ah oui tu t'en fous konzen?**_

_Nani, c'est quoi cette voix?_

_**Je suis ta conscience baka**_

_Sort de ma tête kanzeon espèce de veille peaux_

_**Holla konzen calme toi**_

_Ne m'appel ma konzen_

_**Pardon-moi sanzo-sama mais moi je te dit que tu fais une grossière erreur en le laissant comme sa tu va finir par le perdre et tu en souffrira crois moi**_

_j'vois pas de quoi tu parle saleté_

_**ne sois pas aussi grossier sanzo je ne fait que te dire la vérité**_

_Sort de ma tête sinon ..._

_**Sinon quoi sanzo?**_

_urusei!!!! urusei!!!!!!!!! urusei!!!!!!!!_

_**D'accord puise que tu le prend comme sa mais je t'avertie tu fonce droit dans le mur mon cher neveux.**_

_Il n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout._

Sanzo ne peut continué à réfléchir car une voix l'interpella.

goku: Oi sanzo tu viens mangé ou tu boude dans ton coin?

sanzo: Urusei baka saru!!!!

goku: Pis fait donc ce que tu veut j'veux juste être sympa avec toi et toi tu m'insulte alors tant pis.

hakkai: sanzo goku as raison ta pas à réagir comme ça

gojyo: Oi bonze pourri arrête tes simagrées et viens bouffé sinon t'aura lus rien à te mettre sous la dents.

sanzo: kso...

Sanzo se leva et alla manger, puis ils repartirent en direction de l'ouest.

Beaucoup plus loin à l'ouest au château d'Hotô.

(note pour les nom de kougaiji et de dokugakuji je vais abrégé kou et doku)

yaonne: kougaiji-sama

kou: Hai yaonne qu'est qu'il y a ?

yaonne: tu semble préoccupé depuis un certain temps est que tout va bien?

kou: Hai yaonne

yaonne: pourtant on ne dirait pas depuis la dernière fois qu'on na croisé le groupe de sanzo tu es distant qu'est qui t'arrive?

kou: rien je t'assure mais il y a quelque chose qui me chicote goku à l'air différent plus sombre on dirait.

doku: J'ai cru remarqué moi aussi il à changé il doit y avoir une explication logique

lirin: peut-être que sanzo lui à fait du mal!!!

kou: ne soit pas stupide lirin

lirin: mais quoi cé possible il semblerait bien que goku aime sanzo peut-être qu'il lui a dit et que sanzo l'ai repoussé.

doku: comme sé peut-être autre chose lirin faut pas sauté trop vite au conclusion de plus tu pense que goku aime sanzo ne voit tu pas que se n'est que de la reconnaissance, c'est sanzo qui à libéré goku alors c'es sa façon de lui dire merci il lui viens en aide il l'aime mais pas d'amour.

yaonne: je n'en suis pas sur doku

Doku lui fis les gros yeux et lui montra l'expression de kou qui semblait réfléchir, l'esprit au loin, le regard dans le vague. Yaonne compris le message de doku et n'en rajouta pas tout comme lirin qui venait de comprendre.

-_Se pourrait-il que goku aime vraiment sanzo? et que sanzo l'aurait repoussé, c'est évident et goku la mal pris c'est pour sa qu'il était pas en état pour se battre (psychologiquement) il lui à brisé le coeur, voilà ma chance je pourrais enfin m'approché sans que l'autre ne réagis moi qui croyait que sanzo l'aimait enfin de compte je me trompait, je vais en profité pour me rapproché de goku et au diable gyokumen et ses idéaux de grandeur jamais elle ne libérera ma mère alors autant vivre pleinement._

doku: kou ?

kou:Hai doku

doku: Que va tu faire?

kou: J'en n'ai marre de vivre comme ça gyokumen ne réussiras jamais à faire revivre mon père et elle ne libèrera jamais ma mère alors je crois bien que je vais m'allié avec le groupe de sanzo du moins les aidés.

yaonne avec un big smile: Sérieux

kou: Hai j'en n'ai marre de me faire manipulé de la sorte êtes-vous avec moi?

yaonne: Hai

doku: Hai

kou: Et toi lirin veut tu m'accompagné?

lirin: Demo...

kou: Elle se sert de toi lirin, elle se fou que tu meurt de plus elle finira par te tué pour pouvoir résucité gyumaoh

lirin: Je sais tout ça grand frère et sa me touche beaucoup mais ta mère dans tout sa?

kou: ma mère comprendra elle ma toujours soutenu dans toute mes décisions de plus il est temps pour elle de se reposé elle le mérite.

lirin: Dans se cas sa marche pour moi aussi.

kou: Dans ce cas faite vos bagages et dépêché vous on part dans 15 minutes

yaonne, doku, lirin: Hai

Et 15 minutes plus tard nos quatre nouveaux amies partaient du château d'hotô et pouvait désormais goûté à la vrai liberté.

De retour vers l'est la ou nos amis sont rendu.

goku: Ne hakkai on arrive bientôt?

hakkai: Hai goku le prochain village est dans moins de 15 minutes

goku: ok

gojyo: Dis-moi goku tu est bien pressé d'arrivé aurait tu quelque chose d'urgent à faire?

goku: sa ne te regarde pas

gojyo: je ne fais que m'inquiété pour toi mon chou

goku: ne me redit jamais sa gojyo.

gojyo: ne le prend pas mal goku moi aussi je ne fait que te taquiné.

goku:Hai j'vois sa

Hakkai freina brusquement devant eux se tenais un groupe de youkais armé jusqu'au dents.

goku: enfin de l'action je vais pouvoir me défoulé un peut

gojyo: moi aussi

hakkai: rien de mieux pour se remettre en forme

sanzo: hummm...

Les youkais regardait le groupe qui venait d'arriver mais étrangement ils ne les attaquèrent pas.

goku: qu'est qu'il ont aujourd'hui

hakkai: on dirait qu'il ne sont pas là pour nous

sanzo: sé un piège je le sens

goku: et quoi encore moi j'veux me battre

_sayana: Soit prudent goku j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_

_goku: ok je ferai attention promis_

_sayana: ne fait pas de bêtises _

_goku: t'inquiet pas mon ange_

_sayana: j'aime quand tu me dit sa_

_goku: et j'aime te faire plaisir._

_sayana: hihihihi allez j'te laisse._

hakkai: il y a quelque chose qui cloche pourquoi il nous attaque pas?

Soudain un youkai apparemment leur chef s'avança vers eux et leur dit.

youkai chef : Ou est kougaiji et les autres?

sanzo: voit pas de quoi vous parlé

youkai chef: fous toi pas de ma geugle sanzo ou tu risque de le regretté

sanzo: tsch me menace pas

hakkai: non nous n'avons pas vu kougaiji pourquoi?

youkai chef: cé pas de tes oignons

goku: on na rien vu alors fouté le camps avant que je ne m'énerve

youkai chef : toi on t'énerve c'est une première si vous voyez kougaiji dites lui que les traites seront sévèrement punies sur ce à la prochaine.

youkai 1: on va quand même pas les laissés partir comme sa!!

youkai 2: Ouais pourquoi ne pas en profité

youkai chef: Je n'ai pas le temps de faire jou-jou avec eux j'ai un rapport à faire mais si vous voulez vous amusé alors libre à vous moi je part.

Sur ce le chef des youkais partit faire son rapport à gyokumen laissant ses troupes affronté le groupe de sanzo.

goku: enfin une bonne bastonne ( façon de dire une bonne bagarre )

hakkai: on dirait bien que ton voeux à été exaucé goku

gojyo: enfin un peut de divertissement

goku: préparé vous à crevé

Et la bagarre commença, au bout de 10 minutes goku avait perdu le compte de ses victimes préférant libéré toute sa rage qu'il avait accumulé quand soudainement la lame d'un youkai lui entailla le ventre lui procurant des chocs électriques.

_sayana: goku!!!!!!!!!!_

goku: ggrrrrr... saleté de youkai

Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

voix: Yamero

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir qui haussait les dérangés dans leur combats et virent kougaiji et les autres.

kou: yamero si vous me voulez alors venez me cherché.

youkai 1 : Avec plaisir sale traître

kou: yaonne, doku, lirin, allé rejoindre les autres et allé voir s'il vont bien surtout

goku ok

yaonne, doku, lirin: ok

kou: Je suis la alors venez vous battre

Pendant se temps hakkai et les autres s'était rassemblé, seul goku était resté dans son coin les autres arrivèrent vers eux.

sanzo: Qu'est que vous faite ici et qu'est qui leur prend de s'attaqué à vous?

doku: Nous les avons trahi on ne fait plus partit de leur camp on voudrais même vous aidé.

sanzo: J'ai pas besoin d'aide

hakkai: Toi non mais nous on pourrait avoir besoin d'eux de plus je ne les ai jamais considéré comme des ennemies

gojyo: sa me faire plaisir à entendre je vais retrouvé mon grand frère on dirait bien

yaonne: Hai euh où est goku ?

hakkai: Il est là... goku?

Goku se tenait le ventre et semblait en mauvaise posture 4 youkais l'entourait ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir

goku: kso...

hakkai: Abunai GOKU!!!!!!

Le seul réflexe de goku fu de se protège le visage avec ses poings quand soudainement une lumière entoura goku, cette lumière s'intensifia et tua les 4 youkais puis elle disparut laissant place à une créature d'une beauté rare, sayana. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, disons plutôt sur ses ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

L'ange se retourna vers goku et le retient dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre puis elle leva une main vers la blessure de goku et une lumière bleu en sortis et alla se collé à la plaie qui guéris sur le champ, goku se releva et la remercia avant de tourné sont regard vers ses amis qui était encore sur le choc de la voir sauf pour hakkai. Sayana balaya son regard et s'aperçu qu'elle et goku était de nouveau entouré de youkais qui malgré tout affichait un regard béat, elle fit disparaître ses ailes et fis appelle à son sabre se qui surpris goku, elle s'élança sur les youkai qui ne résistèrent pas longtemps à sa lame meurtrière et même goku participait à cette boucherie

avec nyoibô. Kougaiji lui était en mauvaise posture et était blessé quand il vis un reflet bleu passé près de lui et tranché les youkais qui l'entourait, son regard rencontra deux yeux vert émeraude, son coeur manqua un battement, se ne pouvait être elle, elle était morte depuis longtemps.

sayana: ohayo kougaiji

kou: sa...ya...na...

sayana avec un sourire: sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu.

Kougaiji n'en revenait pas, celle qui avait faite battre son coeur pour la première fois de sa vie était devant lui et belle et bien vivante. Kou déposa un genoux à terre manquant de force et sur le coup de l'émotion sayana s'agenouilla près de lui tant disque goku s'occupait d'empêché les youkais d'approché d'eux les autres eux les observait de loin curieux par cette scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

kou: ce ne peut être vrai tu est morte je t'ai vu te faire exécuté

sayana: mais pourtant je suis bien devant toi et la je te touche je ne suis pas un fantôme.

kou:Nande, nande tu apparaît seulement aujourd'hui?

sayana: je viens tout juste d'être libéré de plus je ne savais pas si tu était toujours vivants et où tu était.

kou: je dois rêvé ya que dans mes rêves ou tu me reviens vivante, auprès de moi

sayana: sokka tu ne ma jamais oublié kou

kou: et jamais je ne t'oublierai

sayana: j'imagine que tu as refermé ton coeur par la suite

kou: tu me connaît trop bien saya

sayana: tu est le seul qui m'appel comme sa kou

goku: abunai sayana

Sayana nu pas le temps de repoussé la flèche qui venait vers elle et elle la reçu dans l'épaule , elle venait de baisé sa garde et voilà qu'elle se prenait une flèche kso...

kou: Daijobu saya?

sayana: hai kou, je reviens ne bouge pas tu risque de te blessé d'avantage.

kou: mais toi ?

sayana:T'inquiet j'suis une grande fille.

Sayana se releva et arracha d'un geste vif la flèche de son épaule qu'elle balança à la figure d'un youkai qui s'écroula l'oeil en sang d'autre youkais s'avancèrent vers eux près à les déchiquetés de leur armes et griffes.

sayana: goku place toi derrière moi et ne discute pas.

goku:hai

Sayana entama un chant sacré qui forma une boule d'énergie bleu nuit entre ses doigts qu'elle lança de toute ses forces sur les youkais qui disparurent en fumé ne laissant que des cendres sur le champ de bataille se qui impressionna tout le monde qui n'avait jamais vu sa. Sayana retourna vers kougaiji et le guéris de la même façon que goku, quand tout à coup kanzeon botatsu apparu à ses côtés.

kanzeon: ohayo sayana-sama

sayana: kanzeon que me veut tu ?

kanzeon: tu dois me suivre si tu me suis sans résisté j'aura aucun problème fait moi confiance.

sayana: je ne fait pas confiance au dieux tu le sait pourtant.

kanzeon: je connais ton mépris pour les dieux et franchement se suis de ton avis mais pour l'instant c'est l'empereur de jade en personne qui te réclame auprès de lui alors ne le fait pas attendre tu sais qu'il est grognon quand il est impatient

goku: fou lui la paix veille peaux

kazeon: toi aussi tu t'y met goku !!!!

goku: je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal encore, toi ou les autres, elle à assé souffert comme sa.

kanzeon: se n'est pas mon intention de la faire souffrir crois moi mais elle n'a pas le choix elle doit respecté les règles et maintenant elle doit me suivre t'inquiet je te la ramènerai.

goku: je refuse

sayana: goku laisse tombé je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi et n'oublie pas la promesse que je t'ai faite je serai toujours auprès de toi.

goku: j'veux pas te perdre tu es mon ange

sayana s'approcha de goku et le regarda de près: je serai toujours auprès de toi ptit frère. ( goku considère sayana comme sa soeur son ange et vice versa.)

Sayana embrassa goku sur la joue puis lui sourie un sourire remplie d'amour.

sayana: je reviendrai je te le promet prend soin de toi et kougaiji nous pourrons parlé plus longuement la prochaine fois soit patient.

kou: je t'attendrai jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut je t'ai perdue une fois je ne veut pas te reperdre encore.

sayana: Toujours aussi charmeur kou ja ne...

Sayana partit avec kanzeon laissant deux coeur brisé de la voir partir de nouveau.

À suivre...

Lexique japonais:

Hai: oui

eete:non

ohayo : bonjour

arigato: merci

onaka suita: J'ai faim

sokka: Je vois / J'ai compris

oi ou ne : Et!!!!!

nani: Quoi

urusei: Ferme-là

baka saru: Stupide singe

ero kappa: Sale pervers

yamero ( se dit quand c'est un homme qui parle): Arrêté

nande: Pourquoi

J'espère juste que vous aimé toujours la suite de cette histoire bien sur j'ai changé le contexte car j'avais envie de faire interagir un personnage à moi, en deux mots sayana à un lien avec goku et kougaiji un lien qui vient du passé, pour kougaiji vous le découvrirai bientôt ainsi que pour goku même si on se doute déjà, sayana en passant est une puissante youkai, avant de commettre un crime qui lui valut sa mort mais je n'en dit pas plus car vous le découvrirai dans le prochain chapitre. Bon ja ne... euh ya personne qui réplique bizarre il ont eu peur du courant d'air ma foi lol…..

Bon ben ja ne et laissé des reviews par pitié snif...snif...snif...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre Retour au palais céleste

Dans se chapitre on va en apprendre plus sur le crime que sayana a commis dans le passé et nos amis v'ont faire une découverte assé étrange sur kou et sayana.

Bonne lecture

Kou : Bon cé sur moi que tu a jeté ton dévolu

Sérénia : Ben ouais

Kou : Pourquoi j'aimerais goku en passant?

Sérénia : tu l'apprendras plus tard

Yaonne : J'ai hâte de savoir se qui sait passé entre toi et sayana kou

Kou : Non tu ne vas pas leur dire sérénia ?

Sérénia : et pourquoi pas kou

Kou rouge : Cé entre moi et elle

Goku : Fais pas ton timide kou

Kou : Urusei baka saru

Goku : J'suis pas un saru espèce de blatte rouge

Kou : NANI !!!!!!

Sérénia : goku arrête cé pas gentil allé on arrête la, j'ai une fic à écrire moi

Bon bonne lecture ja ne……..

Chapitre 5 : Retour au palais céleste

Sayana fut conduit devant l'empereur de jade, tous les dieux y étaient présent et la regardait méchamment. Mais cela ne l'impressionnait pas, elle leur fit les yeux noir preuve qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être là.

Empereur : Sayana, alors tu t'est enfin libéré de ta prison.

Sayana : Comme vous pouvez le constaté empereur.

Empereur : Ne fais pas ton insolente avec moi sayana j'ai le pouvoir de te scellé à nouveau.

Sayana : Hai je le sais, mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

Empereur : Je voulais discuter avec toi

Sayana : Et de quoi au juste ?

Empereur :À tu enfin compris le pourquoi de ton emprisonnement?

Sayana : je l'ai toujours su empereur

Empereur : Si tu la toujours su alors pourquoi à tu fait sa dit moi ?

Sayana : Parce que il le méritait de plus je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous les dieux

Empereur : Ne soit pas insolente, nous t'avons jamais considéré comme un jouet tu était l'une des meilleur toushin du ciel et tu le sait.

Sayana : Hai je le sais mais ritoten me considérait comme une ennemie, il avait peur que moi ou mon petit frère remplace son fils nataku et j'ai fini par craqué mais je n'ai pas réussi à le tué apparemment.

Sayana fixait ritoten avec toute la haine qu'une personne pouvait éprouvé, ses yeux aurait pu le tué sur place tellement elle avait le regard noir.

Ritoten : Tu à essayé de me tué sous de fausse rumeur cé pour cela que tu à été punit.

Sayana : punit????? Tu parle d'une punition vous m'avez fait tué puis emprisonné entre la vie et la mort apparemment on n'a pas la même notion de la punition.

Empereur : Sa suffit vous deux, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour savoir à qui la faute je veux savoir sayana si tu est prêt à reprendre la ou tu té arrêté?

Sayana : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre !

Empereur : je désire te savoir de nouveau par mis nous tu possède de puissant pouvoir et tu est une combattante extrêmement forte

Sayana : sous votre respect empereur je ne désire pas revenir par mis vous je veut vivre ma vie, vie qui ma été volé si jeune.

Empereur : tu recommences à être insolente

Sayana : je ne parlais pas du fait de mon exécution mais plutôt de ma jeunesse volé

Ritoten : ta jeunesse!!! tu as toujours été d'une nature frivole tout se que tu touchait disparaissait

Sayana : À qui la faute ritoten crois tu que j'ignore tout se que tu à fait à mon frère que je ne suis pas au courant tu te trompe j'ai décidé de vous suivre étant jeune pour retrouvé mon frère qui en passant était tout près de moi ici même alors que je me fendait le cul pour vous satisfaire vous m'avez tout trahi alors ne venez pas me demandé pourquoi j'ai réagie de la sorte.

Empereur : La réaction que tu as eu était exagéré sayana après tout ton frère à été enfermé et non tué.

Sayana : Le simple fait que vous m'ayez caché que mon frère se trouvais ici à fait que j'ai pété un câble surtout quand on connaît la vérité.

Empereur : la vérité sur quoi sayana

Sayana : sur se qui c'est véritablement passé le jour ou konzen, tenpou, kenren furent tué.

Empereur : Tu n'y étais pas à ce que je sache

Sayana : Je le sais mais je connais mon frère et jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille se n'est pas lui et connaissant la jalousie de ritoten j'ai compris que c'était un coup monté pour se débarrassé de lui de cette façon il savait pertinemment que je le découvrirait plus tard et que je perdrait le contrôle.

Ritoten : Tu divague sayana tu té imaginé un complot alors qu'il n'en n'ai rien

Sayana : Alors dit moi ritoten pourquoi nataku c'est plongé dans ce coma ? si ce n'est pas la vérité, après tout lui et goku était amis non ?

Ritoten : je t'interdis de parlé de mon fils de la sorte c'est ton frère qui lui à fait ça

Sayana : Et comment aurait-il pu s'y prendre dit moi ?

Ritoten : …………..

Sayana : Tu n'as qu'à sondé sa mémoire, ah c'est vrai tu n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille tout se que tu désire c'est récupérer ton pantin tueur.

Empereur : Sa suffit sayana un mot de plus et je ……..

Sayana : Et quoi empereur nous ne voyez pas qu'il veut prendre votre place il est assoiffé de pouvoir il n'en auras jamais assé

Ritoten : Comment hausse tu défié l'empereur tu devrait être scellé pour l'éternité.

Empereur : Ritoten ferme la se n'est pas à toi d'en jugé.

Sayana sourie devant le visage cramoisi de ritoten.

Empereur : Sayana sache ceci si jamais tu recommence à défié les dieux comme la dernière fois je te punirai encore mais cette fois tu ne pourras plus te libéré à tu compris.

Sayana : hai empereur je n'ai pas l'intention de tué qui que se soit mais qu'une chose soit claire si jamais l'un de vous tente de me tué je me verrai dans l'obligation de réagir.

Empereur : si jamais cela se produit je ne ferais rien le dieux en question l'aura cherché mais si jamais sa se produit fait le moi savoir et je le punirai mais tu devras me fournir des preuves solide sinon c'est toi qui seras punit.

Sayana : Sokka alors si un dieu joue contre vous et que je vous apporte des preuves solides vous me croirai ?

Empereur : Hai

Sayana : Parfait dans se cas, puis-je partir à présent.

Empereur : Encore une chose si jamais j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission puis-je conté sur toi ?

Sayana : Je suis actuellement en mission.

Empereur : Ah oui et la quel ?

Sayana : Je vais aider le groupe de sanzo à réaliser leur mission de plus j'ai retrouvé mon frère et je ne compte pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Empereur : Comment sait tu que son goku est ton frère ?

Sayana : Jamais je n'aurais réussi à me libérer tout seule, mais mon frère en était capable grâce à son grand cœur.

Empereur : Tu ne dois jamais lui dire ni lui faire savoir son passé

Sayana : Vous avez peur de quoi au juste ?

Empereur : Il a fait comme toi il a tué un dieu et des générales de l'armé et bien d'autre je ne veux pas qu'il recommence.

Sayana : Je vois mais n'ayez crainte je veuille sur lui.

Kanzeon : Je veille sur eux moi aussi et quand il se transforme je guette mais konzen est là alors tout va bien.

Empereur : Alors va et ne refais pas la même erreur sayana

Sayana : Je n'y compte pas croyez moi

Kanzeon emmena sayana avec elle jusqu'à sa maison.

Sayana : tu ne me ramènes pas sur terre ?

Kanzeon : non pas tout de suite il faut te soigné avant tout et de plus tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces plus facilement ici comme ça tu seras en forme et remplie d'énergie tu n'as pas encore assé récupéré puisque tu te cache en goku .

Sayana : Hai c'est vrai mais pourquoi m'aide tu kanzeon ?

Kanzeon : Je n'ai pas été capable d'aidé ton frère mieux que le ne l'ai fait et pas plus quand sa à été ton tour je n'ai pas été capable de faire quoi que se soit.

Sayana : Mais tu lui à évité la mort et rien que pour sa je te serai toujours reconnaissante.

Kanzeon : Oui mais tu à payé cher

Sayana : Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à l'empereur que ritoten était la cause de la mort de konzen tenpou et kenren ?

Kanzeon : Parce que l'empereur est arrivé à la fin de la tragédie et je n'ai pu lui prouvé quoi que se soit ritoten lui à dit qu'il s'ont fait une rébellion et que goku avait pèté un câble et c'était transformé en monstre et c'était retourné contre eux de se fait les autres furent condamné à se réincarné sur terre et goku à être emprisonné pour l'éternité j'ai essayé de lui prouvé que c'était faux mais il à refusé d'entendre raison et quand tu la appris des années plus tard je n'était pas là pour t'aidé.

Sayana : Mais ou moins tu lui a évité la mort se qui fait que j'ai confiance en toi.

Kanzeon : tu est vraiment une bonne personne sayana

Sayana : Mais toi aussi malgré le fait que tu t'amuse à leur dépend

Kanzeon : Il me divertit

Sayana : Je sais le paradis céleste est d'un ennui total.

Kanzeon : Hai tu as raison allons va te reposé tu dormiras ici cette nuit et demain je te ramène auprès d'eux.

Sayana : Arigato kanzeon.

Au paradis terrestre.

Tout nos amies sont rassemblé autour d'un feux de camp la où il vont passé la nuit.

Gojyo : Alors comme sa c'est elle l'ange d'ont tu nous à parlé ?

Goku : Hai elle s'appelle sayana mais elle n'est plus un ange elle est comme moi une youkais elle était juste enfermé pour un crime qu'elle à commis et je l'ai libéré.

Hakkai : je ne comprends pas très bien.

Goku : je vous explique, quand j'ai été blessé par la balle de sanzo j'ai erré entre deux mondes celui de la vie et celui de la mort et c'est la que je l'ai rencontré elle chantait sur un roché.

Kou : Tu la rencontré entre les deux monde?

Goku : Hai elle était la gardienne des âmes perdues châtiment qu'elle à reçu des dieux pour un crime qu'elle à commis.

Kou en colère : Pour un crime qu'elle à commis foutaise elle ne méritait pas sa , pas de cette façon

Yaonne : tu sembles la connaître kou

Goku : Tu la connais comment ?

Kou : Je l'ai connu quand j'était jeune elle et sont frère.

Doku : tu ne nous à jamais dit sa

Kou :Je ne voulait plus m'en souvenir c'était trop douloureux

Yaonne : Tu l'aimais?

Kou : Hai elle était toute pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'enlève.

Lirin : Comme c'est triste

Hakkai : qui sa il?

Kou : Les dieux

Gojyo : Les dieux mais qu'est qu'il ont avoir avec cette histoire?

Kou : Sayana est une toushin au service des dieux.

Yaonne, doku, lirin, goku, hakkai, gojyo et même sanzo : NANI!!!!!!!!!!

Sanzo : une toushin mais sa veut dire qu'elle est une déesse

Kou : non elle le serait devenu peut-être un jour mais elle ne fessait que se battre pour eux en sommes faire leur sale boulot de plus c'était la seul façon de retrouvé son petit frère qui avait disparut.

Goku : elle m'en n'a parlé un peut

Kou : Il l'ont tué de sang froid

Sanzo : Doushite ?

Kou : Je n'en sais presque rien seulement qu'elle à perdu le contrôle tout comme goku quand il se transforme.

Hakkai : je l'ai vu quand goku c'est réveillé elle souriait puis je l'ai revue le soir ou goku ne revenait pas, elle ma demandé de l'aide elle disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le porté qu'elle était trop faible encore sa je n'ai pas trop compris

Goku : je l'ai libéré de sa prison de se fait elle reviens à la vie.

Sanzo : C'est impossible de revenir à la vie une fois mort

Kou : Pas pour elle et sa ne me surprend pas qu'elle le face

Hakkai : Mais comment fait elle ?

Kou : Je ne l'ai jamais su mais elle possède d'étrange pouvoir très puissant qui impose le respect croyiez moi

Goku : elle ma ramené à la vie sanzo, ce soir là j'était bel et bien mort et elle ma ramené.

Kou : continue ton histoire je veux savoir la suite de ce qu'elle ta dit.

Goku : Hai bon elle chantait sur un roché et elle ma aperçu , elle ma fait goûté à la vrai liberté on volait dans un ciel bleu, un ciel si pure puis elle ma fait visité un peut elle ma ramené sur terre et ma donné le choix de vivre ou de mourir je ne le cacherait pas je n'ai pas voulu revenir j'était trop bien là ou j'était mais elle ma persuadé de revenir que mes amis avait besoin de moi j'ai finalement décidé de revenir et elle ma dit que je l'avait libéré de sa prison et qu'elle devenait mon ange et qu'elle serait toujours la près de moi et elle à tenu parole, mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé elle était couché près de moi et elle ma dit que bientôt elle serait de nouveau une vrai personne. (Goku ne leur dit pas tout quand même)

Kou : Alors c'est pour sa qu'elle est revenu tu la libéré de sa tourmente.

Goku : hai et je la considère comme ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente.

Hakkai : Et j'imagine qu'elle te considère comme son petit frère?

Goku : Hai nous avons construit une forte amitié ensemble.

Gojyo : J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle surtout qu'elle à l'aire canon.

Goku : Je t'interdis de posé un doigts sur elle ero kappa

Gojyo : et c'est toi qui va m'en empêché peut-être ?

Kou : Ne craint rien goku si elle ne veut rien savoir de lui elle lui feras comprendre assé clairement.

Gojyo : aucune femme ne me résiste

Kou : C'est que tu n'en na jamais rencontré comme elle fait gaffe à force de s'y collé on se brûle.

Gojyo : collé dans qu'elle sens?

Kou : Pense à une bougie si tu est trop près tu risque de te brûlé c'est pareille avec elle si tu persiste tu va t'en prendre plein la geugle.

Gojyo : elle n'aime pas les hommes ???????

Kou : Baka c'est pas ça que j'ai dit.

Hakkai : pour l'instant j'espère que tout va bien pour elle là-haut.

Kou : Moi aussi mais elle à dit qu'elle reviendrais alors je lui fait confiance.

Sanzo : tsch….. quoi qu'il en soit elle ne vient pas avec nous.

Goku : et pourquoi pas elle serait d'une aide précieuse.

Sanzo : déjà que les anciens amis de kougaiji nous cours après je ne veux pas de dieu furieux en plus.

Kou : si elle décide de vous suivre elle le feras et ce qui est de mes anciens amis je peut m'en occupé.

Sanzo : tu n'a même pas été capable de t'en débarrasser tout à l'heure alors je ne vois pas comment tu feras.

Kou : comme je ne voit pas comment tu feras pour arrivé au château sans te faire repéré.

Hakkai : il marque un point tout le monde pourras nous être utiles dans se voyage.

Doku : nous devrions tout nous couché demain se seras une longue journée.

Tout le monde acquiescèrent et allèrent se coucher.

À suivre…………

Petite lexique japonais :

Hai : Oui

Eete : Non

Nani : Quoi

Arigato : Merci

Doushite : Pourquoi

Baka : Idiot

J'espère que vous avez aimé se nouveau chapitre il y auras plus ample explication dans le chapitre suivant de la part de sayana. Bon laissé moi des reviews please …

sérénia


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui va vous en dire plus enfin je crois bien si jamais cette histoire ne vous plais pas dite le moi.

Dans le prochain chapitre il y auras de la violence et du sang donc si jamais sa ne vous plais ne lisé pas. Bientôt il y auras aussi des lemons yaoi et un couple hétéro à venir. Bonne lecture é tous.

Chapitre 6: Révélations

Se matin la une douce odeur de nourriture les réveillèrent.

Goku : J'ai faim

Kou : Sa sens drôlement bon ici

Doku et les autres : Hai

Goku : hakkai mais je croyais que tu fessait le petit déjeuné !!!!!

Hakkai : Eete ce n'est pas moi

Gojyo : Demo qui alors?

Goku : Masaka !!!!!

Nos amies coururent vers le bord de la rivière la où provenait cet délicieuse odeur, quel ne fut pas leur surprise d'y retrouvé sayana.

Goku : Sayana !!!!!!

Sayana : Ohayo minasen

Hakkai : Bon retour parmis nous sayana-san

Sayana : appelle moi sayana

Hakkai : ok

Goku : Tu na rien, tu n'est pas blessé ni……..

Sayana : je n'ai rien goku calme toi je vais bien je t'assure.

Goku : Yokatta

Kou : sayana tu es revenu

Sayana : comme promis, je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Gojyo : goku tu avait raison elle est super canon ton ange

Sayana : urusei kappa pervers

Gojyo : oh non pas une autre qui va m'appelé comme sa

Sayana : alors ne t'essaye pas avec moi té pas mon genre

Lirin : je croyais que t'était une youkai ?

Sayana : j'en suis une mais j'ai un contrôleur de force

Hakkai : où sa ?

Sayana : à mon oreille droite là

(elle pointe une boucle d'oreille dans le croquant de l'oreille)

sanzo : est tu dangereuse comme goku quand tu te transforme ?

sayana : eete

sanzo : c'est pas se qu'on nous à dit pourtant

sayana : Nan desuka ??????

sanzo : tu as été tué parce que ta perdu le contrôle non ?

sayana : Hai mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Sanzo : Ah non expliques toi

Sayana : change de ton avec moi sanzo je n'aime pas ta façon de me parlé.

Sanzo : je te parle comme je veux

Sayana : fait gaffe ma bonne humeur à ses limites.

Sanzo : tu crois me faire peur où quoi!!!!!!

Sayana : j'vais commettre un meurt si sa continu

Goku : sayana calme toi il n'en vaut pas la peine

Sayana : j'ai un truc où deux à lui remettre sur le nez

Goku : laisse tombée j'ai dit

Sayana : hai ta raison

Sanzo : baka saru mêle toi de tes affaires.

Goku : Urusai bonze pourri c'est moi qui commence à perdre patience.

Tout le monde fis les yeux rond goku venait pour la première fois d'insulté sanzo, ce qui cloua le bec de ce dernier.

Hakkai : ma ma minasen du calme alors si tu nous expliquais sayana

Sayana : et vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ?

Kou : Explique leur qui tu est pour commencez.

Sayana : Je m'appelle sayana et je suis une youkai et j'ai 521 ans

Gojyo : le temps na pas d'emprise sur ta beauté apparemment

Sayana : eete bon dans ma vie passé j'était une toushin du ciel, j'ai été receuilli si on veut par les dieux ils virent que je possédais un énorme potentiel pour la magie et aussi une grande facilité à me battre donc il me firent toushin pour qu'un jour je remplace le dieux de la guerre en cas ou celui-ci viendrait à mourir j'était la troisième à lui succédé.

Hakkai : la troisième?

Sayana : hai il y avait le prince nataku fils de ritoten, puis viens homura qui il succéda après que celui-ci s'endorme dans un coma profond après la mort d'homura c'est moi qui aurait pris sa place mais je n'eu pas le temps puis que j'ai commis un crime envers les dieux.

Kou : je n'ai pas réellement su la vérité concernant ton crime qu'à tu fait au juste ?

Goku : hai dit le nous.

Hakkai : Tu peut avoir confiance en nous tu c'est.

Sayana : hai je le sais mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Gojyo : alors dit nous seulement se que tu a le droit de nous dire

Sayana : j'ai tué des généraux ainsi que des soldats de l'armée céleste.

Sanzo : juste pour sa !!!!!

Sayana : Non j'ai essayé de tué ritoten chose que j'ai cru avoir réussi mais malheureusement il est toujours vivant ce bâtard.

Doku : Nani tu à voulu tué un dieux ?

Sayana : je l'ai attaqué oui et pour cela on ma punit de mort j'était devenu incontrôlable la rage et la haine s'était emparé de moi.

Yaonne : mais pour qu'elle raison ?

Sayana : sa je ne peut le dire mais je n'ai pas supporté que l'on fasse du mal à une personne qui m'était très cher.

Sanzo : tsch…….. vous êtes tous pareille les youkais

Sayana : qu'est tu veut dire par là ?

Sanzo : quand vous pété un câble c'est toujours pour des peccadilles

Sayana : **Ah ouais des peccadilles!!!! Alors dit moi sanzo si tu voyais la personne que tu chérissait le plus au monde en danger et qu'on le menaçait de mort tu ne ferais rien où si tu découvrait qu'on n'avait fait disparaître ton frère et que depuis le début il était tout près de toi et qu'on s'en n'était débarrassé parce qu'il était une menace pour la succession du titre de dieux de la guerre en le bannissant loin de toi que ferais tu dit moi ?**

Sanzo la bouche grande ouverte : …………

Kou : il on menacé de tué ton frère ?

Sayana : non il on menacé de te tué cé pour sa que j'ai perdu le contrôle il m'avait déjà enlevé mon frère je ne voulait pas te perdre toi aussi.

Lirin : comme c'est romantique

Yaonne : hai

Doku : Malgré tout tu as reçu une punition qui ta éloigné de kou dans le fond tu la perdu.

Sayana : hai peut-être mais au moins il était vivant de plus on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça et il le savent.

Sanzo : jamais j'aurais sacrifié ma vie pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sayana avec un sourire mauvais : Même pas pour ton maître sanzo ?

Sanzo la regarde avec des yeux noires : Je t'interdit de me parlé de mon maître tu ne sais rien sur lui où même sur moi alors ferme-là où j'te bute.

Sayana : tu crois que je ne sais rien bien au contraire je peut lire en toi comme un livre ouvert et je sais très bien que si tu avait pu tu serait mort à sa place, de plus tu ne me fait pas peur essaye donc de me buté.

Sanzo sort son smith & wesson et le pointe sur sayana : Tu pari !!!!

Sayana lui fis un sourire puis disparut, tout le monde se demandais où elle était quand sanzo poussa un petit cris de surprise, sayana venait de réapparaître devant lui et lui maintenait la main dans laquelle son arme était.

Sanzo : tsch…….

Sayana : je ne suis pas une toushin pour rien sanzo ne l'oubli jamais.

Kou : sayana ne fait pas de bétisse.

Sayana : t'inquiet pas kou je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Sayana relâcha la main de sanzo et retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres.

Doku : comme sa toi et kou avez été amoureux ?

Sayana : hai cela fait bien des années

Kou rouge malgré lui : hai très longtemps

Lirin : l'aime tu toujours ?

Yaonne : lirin se n'est pas une question à pausé

Lirin : mais ……..

Sayana : ton frère à été mon premier amour et un premier amour sa ne s'oublie pas lirin.

Kou rouge pivoine : on change de sujet

Doku : sa te va bien le rouge kou

Yaonne : hai je suis d'accord moi aussi

Hakkai : tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que se soit.

Sayana : il as raison changeons de sujet

Goku : et si on mangeais ?

Tous : hai itadakimasu !!!!!

Quand à sanzo il s'éloigna du groupe pour réfléchir quand la déesse de la miséricorde apparu devant lui.

Kanzeon : ohayo cher neveu

Sanzo : qu'est que tu me veux veille peaux ?

Kanzeon : calme-toi konzen je suis venu parlé avec toi

Sanzo : je ne m'appelle pas konzen et j'veut plus voir ta face de rat.

Kanzeon : tu na pas trop le choix nous devons causer toi et moi.

Sanzo : alors fait vite avant que je ne change d'avis.

Kanzeon : Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur sayana et goku

Sanzo : et pourquoi je ferais sa wow une minute pourquoi sur goku aussi ?

Kanzeon : je vais te le dire mais tu ne dois pas en parler

Sanzo : c'est si grave que sa ?

Kanzeon : hai sayana ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité

Sanzo : je le s'avait bien qu'elle à mentit

Kanzeon : en fait elle na pas mentit elle à juste omis de dire une partie de la vérité.

Sanzo : et cette vérité cé quoi ?

Kanzeon : L'empereur lui à interdit de révélé la vrai identité de goku.

Sanzo : sa vrai identité ??????

Kanzeon : sayana est la sœur aînée de goku.

Sanzo : Nani !!!!!!!

Kanzeon : hai se n'est pas à cause uniquement de kougaiji que sayana à perdu le contrôle, elle à appris des années plus tard que ritoten avait essayé de se débarrassé de son frère mais que celui-ci avait été enfermé.

Sanzo : alors si je comprend bien goku est le frère que sayana recherche depuis toujours mais pourquoi avoir essayé de le tué ?

Kanzeon : ritoten à toujours été jaloux de sayana et goku, l'empereur voulait faire d'eux les prochain toushin du ciel saint, alors pendant que sayana était partit en mission il à voulu faire exécuté goku en le fessant tué par son propre fils.

Sanzo : le fils de qui ????

Kanzeon : le fils de ritoten, nataku le prince de la guerre mais celui-ci c'est retourné contre son père et il c'est tranché un bras bien sur ritoten complota contre vous.

Sanzo : qui sa nous ?

Kanzeon : konzen, tenpô et kenren vos vie antérieur à toi et hakkai, gojyo.

Sanzo : Nous avons existé en temps que dieux au paradis céleste ?

Kanzeon : toi tu est mon neveu, tenpô était le maréchal des armés et kenren était un général très respecté et goku était avec vous.

Sanzo : et sayana la dedans ?

Kanzeon : sayana ne vivait pas au paradis céleste elle vivait sur terre avec kougaiji, elle venait au palais pour recevoir ces missions mais elle ignorait que son petit frère y était, et quand elle l'appris 11 ans après la tragédie elle na pus se contrôlé et elle a tué bien des gens au paradis céleste ce qui lui valu la mort et son emprisonnement, personne ne sait comment la tué, elle est increvable, alors il l'ont enfermé en temps que gardienne des âmes perdues.

Sanzo regarde tristement sayana : mais pourquoi autant de cruauté ?

Kanzeon : sayana possède d'étrange pouvoir qui font qu'elle soit très puissante goku en possède aussi mais pas autant que sa sœur et les dieux ont peur d'eux, il possède sûrement le pouvoir de nous tué, il sont plus puissant que nous du moins sayana et quand elle ne contrôle pas ses pouvoir elle peut tout détruire du moins c'est-ce que nous croyions.

Sanzo : mais elle na jamais fait quoi que ce sois pour le prouvé non ?

Kanzeon : non mais elle possède le pouvoir de la vie et c'est de sa que les dieux ont peur car si elle possède le pouvoir de la vie elle possède celui de la mort également.

Sanzo : C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?

Kanzeon : juste que les dieux ont peur d'elle alors je compte sur toi pour avoir un œil sur elle ?

Sanzo : sa va pas la tête j'ai pas envie de crevé pour vous autres.

Kanzeon : elle ne te feras rien elle ne tue pas les humain encore moins ceux qui sont honnête.

Sanzo : elle ne fait pas comme les youkais ?

Kanzeon : eete de plus elle sait se contrôlé et si jamais goku se transforme elle seras d'une aide précieuse il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse lui redonné sa forme humaine et de plus elle est une combattante très puissante.

Sanzo : ouais mais si elle apprend que goku est son frère je ne veux pas d'ennui

Kanzeon : tout va bien elle le sait déjà

Sanzo : Nan desuka !!!!!!

Kanzeon : hai elle sait que goku est son frère mais il lui ai interdit de lui révélé, sous peine d'être punit à nouveau

Sanzo : mais pourquoi punit a nouveau

Kanzeon : goku ne doit pas se souvenir de se qui c'est passé la haut déjà quand il se transforme il se souviens.

Sanzo : mais pourquoi lui faire tout oublié ?

Kanzeon : pour notre sécurité se qui c'est passé la haut doit resté à jamais murée dans le silence c'est pourquoi sa mémoire à été scellé tu na rien à craindre personne ne s'opposeras à vous, alors garde un œil sur elle et goku et si jamais un dieu quelconque s'approche trop près de vous préviens moi, je ne veux pas que sayana souffre une fois de plus.

Sanzo : ok je vais le faire mais rien de plus

Kanzeon : Arigato cher neveu.

Sanzo : maintenant fou le camp je t'ai assé vu pour aujourd'hui.

Kanzeon : hai j'y vais avant que Jiroshin ne s'inquiet ja ne sanzo-sama

Sanzo : tsch…… dans quoi je viens de me foutre moi quelle merdier et pourquoi je me ferais du soucis pour ce baka saru et cette femme tsch sa tourne pas rond dans ma tête.

Sanzo retourna auprès de ses nouveaux camarades de route et mangea en silence écoutant les conversations autour de lui. Sayana le supris en train de le fixé avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

Sayana : sanzo j'ai à te parlé en privé suis moi

Sanzo qui reviens à la réalité : si ta quelque chose à me dire dit le moi ici

Sayana : je te conseille de me suivre et de te la fermé

Sanzo : ggrrrrr. Je n'ai pas d'ordonne à recevoir de toi

Sayana : **suis moi** !!!!!!

Kou : Si j'étais toi je l'écouterais si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec la geugle enflé.

Hakkai : je ne crois pas qu'elle ferais sa

Kou : tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais elle à un sacré caractère personne ne lui résiste.

Gojyo : sa va allé mal pour notre bonze national j'veux voir sa résiste sanzo.

Sanzo : urusai ero kappa

Gojyo : Nani!!!!!!

Sayana : SANZO GROUILLE TOI MERDE!!!!!!

Sanzo : très bien allons s'y

Goku : il y va en plus mais on dirait bien qu'il deviens docile notre sanzo

Sanzo : j'vais vraiment te buté baka saru

Sayana : pas temps que je serai la sanzo

Sanzo se retourne vers sayana qui le fixait, il la suivit en maugréant.

Sanzo : Qu'est que tu me veux à la fin

Sayana : Qu'est que kanzeon ta dit ?

Sanzo : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle

Sayana : ne fait pas l'idiot sanzo j'ai sentit sa présence de plus elle ta parlé de moi.

Sanzo : et comment le sais tu

Sayana : je n'ai qu'à regardé les regards de pitié que tu me lance pour le savoir.

Sanzo resta pétrifié sur place : comment !!!!!!

Sayana : je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié comme de la pitié de personne j'ai commis des crimes que je ne regrette en rien et j'ai été punis pour alors ta pitié tu te la garde compris.

Sanzo : en effet oui elle ma révélé la vérité sur ton passé et sur goku

Sayana les yeux noires : pour ce qui est de goku laisse le tranquille ta compris tu lui a suffisamment brisé le cœur je me charge de lui occupe toi seulement de toi comme d'habitude.

Sanzo : kso j'vais te …….

Sayana : arrête de me dire sa tu ne m'impressionne pas du tout je ne veut pas que tu t'approche de lui sé claire

Sanzo : je fait se que je veut je……

Sayana : je sais se que tu ressent pour lui mais cé trop tard tu la brisé en petit morceaux, dis-moi pourquoi ta fait ça ?

Sanzo : je…… je n'ai rien a dire

Sayana : veut-tu que je le face pour toi

Sanzo :…………..kso

Sayana : ta fait sa pour la seul raison que tu ne veut pas souffrir si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose de grave, tu ne veut pas le perdre comme ton maître mais laisse moi te dire que tu à fait la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie sanzo.

Sanzo : mais de quoi tu parle ?

Sayana : si tu ne voulait pas souffrir il y avait d'autre façon de lui faire comprendre tu aurait pu lui dire que ses sentiments n'était pas réciproque il s'en serrait remis mais la tu la détruit s'il s'ombre sa seras de ta faute.

Sanzo : il s'emble allé très bien au contraire

Sayana : peut-être mais son cœur est plus noir, il est plus sombre et la prochaine fois qu'il se transformera tu ne pourras pas l'arrêté, son cœur sortira toute sa rage et sa souffrance et la il sera incontrôlable comme je l'ai fait, seiten taisen n'est rien comparé à se que j'ai fait et là il atteindra le sommet de la rage à l'état pure, la sauvagerie brute et tout le monde risque d'y passé par ta faute, la bête sauvage en lui ne demande qu'à sortir encore heureux que je puisse le contrôlé sinon sa serait déjà le carnage du siècle.

Sanzo : tu empêche seiten taisen de sortir ?

Sayana : hai et il deviens de plus en plus fort et dure à contrôlé crois moi et je m'y connais nous sommes née de la même terre et du même ciel.

Sanzo : je…… je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai peur de le perdre de le voir souffrir à cause de moi

Sayana : mais c'est déjà le cas tu le fait souffrir, laisse toi allé il n'y à rien de mal à laissé nos sentiments sortir je ne me suis jamais privé et personne non plus d'ailleurs, goku est très fort il ne se laisseras pas tué bêtement.

Sanzo : je ne peut pas effacé le passé de ma tête je ne peut pas oublié qu'a cause de moi mon maître est mort sans que je puise rien faire pour le sauvé.

Sayana : la mort est inévitable sanzo aurai tu oubli tout ce que ton maître ta enseigné ?

Sanzo : eete

Sayana : alors laisse toi allé tu verras après tu seras remplie d'une sensation de plénitude je ne te dis pas de changé du tout où tout mais au moins laisse ton cœur s'ouvris un peu.

Sanzo : c'est trop dur

Sayana Écoute ton coeur, c'est un guide d'une valeur inestimable.

Sanzo : je le sais, je vais faire un effort tu as raison je ne dois pas laissé le passé me hanté.

Sayana : tu vois quand tu veut tu peux.

Sanzo : plus facile à dire qu'à faire sayana

Sayana : j'ai confiance sanzo et quand sa va pas viens me voir mais si jamais tu le fait de nouveau souffrir tu auras affaire à moi compris, tu a une seconde chance ne la rate pas cet fois.

Sanzo : hai

Sayana : allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils pensent que je t'ai étripé.

Sanzo : tu c'est que t'ai autoritaire tu ma fait flippé.

Sayana : tu montre toujours cet apparence de dur à cuire ?

Sanzo : hai c'est une habitude.

Sayana : ok mais sache que sa fonctionnera pas avec moi je suis la plus forte à se jeux crois moi.

Sanzo souris légèrement : hai

Sanzo et sayana alla retrouvé les autres comme s'y rien ne c'était passé.

Puis après le déjeuné ils reprirent la route, sayana se fis une place entre gojyo et goku à l'arrière de la jeep et kougaiji et les autres montèrent sur leur dragon suivant leur nouveaux amies.

À suivre………

Petit lexique japonais :

Hai : oui

Eete : non

Urusai : Ferme-là

Arigato : merci

Nan desuka : comment

Nani : Quoi

Ero kappa : sale pervers

Baka saru : con de singe

Itadakimasu : Bonne appétit

Ohayo : bonjour

Minasen : tout le monde

Yokatta : Tant mieux

Masaka : Impossible

Demo : mais.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu comme l'impression que je m'emmêlais les pinceaux si cé le cas dites le moi.

Bon je crois bien que je vais me mettre tout de suite au chapitre suivant j'ai des idées plein la tête de plus je dois vengé goku comme je lui avait promis.

Sanzo prépare toi a souffrir mentalement.

Sanzo : quoi pas encore

Sérénia : de quoi tu parle je ne t'ai encore rien fait

Sanzo : ah non et toutes ces idioties que je dois enduré cé quoi?

Sayana : moi je trouve qu'elle te torture pas assé ta fait souffrir mon frère et crois moi si je dis que c'était moi qui écrierais cet histoire que je me ferait un plaisir de te torturé encore plus

Sanzo : au final je te préfère sérénia cette sayana est psychopathe.

Sayana : NANI!!!!!!!

Sérénia : du calme sayana c'est moi qui écris donc cé moi qui décide allé vous reposé moi je file ja ne

Envoyé moi des reviews please…………….


	7. Chapter 7

Salut cher lecteur me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas franchement de mon goût mais bon quand même.

Les personnage appartienne à leur auteur (chanceuse va gggrrrrr)

Bientôt il y aura un lemon, petit cadeau de ma part pour vous, je trouvais cet histoire longue alors j'ai décidé de la pimenté un peut, je ne veut pas vous faire languir.

Bon bonne lecture

Ja ne

Chapitre 7 : Rêve troublant.

Cela fessait deux semaine que sayana et le kougaiji-ikkou avait rejoins le groupe de sanzo.

Tout se passait bien a part les petites chicane habituel de goku et gojyo qui se méritait de sérieux coup de baffeur de la part de sanzo mais de sayana également.

( Elle me fait pensé à sanzo mais en moin colérique enfin je crois bien () )

Il étaient arrêté dans une petite clairière pour le diner.

Goku: C'est étrange

sayana: de quoi ?

goku: on na pas été attaqué depuis deux semaine je commence à m'ennuiyé sérieusement moi.

doku: je crois que sayana les à effrayés quelque peut

sayana les yeux rond: Comment sa ?

kou: la dernière fois tu les à grillé comme de vulgaire poulet alors je crois bien que tu leur à foutu les boules.

hakkai: moi sa me va je peut relaxé

gojyo: ouais mais une bonne bastonne sa remet sur pied et sa défoule en plus

yaone: je suis de l'avis d'hakkai

lirin: ouais mais toi tu préfère le calme alors que nous nous aimons nous battre.

sayana: moi aussi j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambe une bonne bagarre sa me ferais du bien.

kou: il risque d'être tous mort avant que tu face quoi que se soit on n'est tous à cran et on à besoin de se défoulé

sayana: j'ai envie de jouer moi

sanzo: jouer ?????

sayana: ouais j'aime m'amusé avec eux avant de les tués

kou: ta vraiment pas changé toi

sayana: eete je suis toujours la même

hakkai: alors comme sa tu est un pleine forme

sayana: hai j'ai récupéré tout mes sens

lirin: on pourrait s'entraîné non !!!

doku: c'est une bonne idée

goku: yatta

gojyo: sa me va

hakkai: moi je vais préparé le diner pendant ce temps entraîné vous

yaone: et moi je vais l'aidé

sayana: ok allons y sanzo tu viens ?

sanzo: pour faire quoi ?

sayana: pour t'entraîné quel question

sanzo: je...

sayana: aller je vais être ton opposant

sanzo avec des sueur froide: je crois que je vais passé mon tour

kou: eete sayana c'est moi ton opposant j'ai envie de voir si té pas rouillé

sayana: tu vas voir si je suis rouillé moi

lirin: doku comme on s'entraîne déjà ensemble on peut continué ?

doku: bien sur lirin

sanzo: et bien il ne reste que toi et moi goku

goku: ouais je vois sa mais té pas de taille de plus j'veut pas me faire tiré desus

sanzo: un combat au corps à corps saru je n'utiliserai pas mon flinque promis.

Goku semble surpris, depuis quand sanzo c'est se battre à main nu ?

Sanzo semble lire dans les pensé du singe.

Sanzo: mon maître ma appris l'art du combat alors ne crois pas me vaincre aussi facilement goku.

Goku souris et se mis en position de combat et sanzo fis de même.

Le saru attaqua en premier mais sanzo esquiva sans problème et envoya un coup de pied dans le dos de goku, goku se retourna surpris et attaqua de nouveau avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant se temps sayana fesait face à kou qui essayait d'évité ses attaques du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais un moment d'inattentions de la part de sayana lui permis de lui donné un puissant coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya voltigé plus loin face contre terre. Soudain une explosion retentit les paralysant sur place, quand soudain des youkais arrivèrent.

Chef youkai : Kougaiji je suis venu te cherché afin que tu soit jugé suis nous où tes amis mouront.

Kou : je ……..

Sanzo : il n'a pas à vous suivre

Youkais : Mêlez-vous de se qui vous regarde je m'occuperai de vous plus tard

Goku : il est hors de question qu'il vous suivent sé claire non

Youkai : tu ne me fait pas peur avortons.

Sayana qui se relève : Fouté le camps pendant que vous êtes encore en vie

Youkai : je ne m'adresse pas à toi l'aberration

Sayana : NANI!!!!!!!!!! Comment ma tu appelé sale con !!!!!

Youkai : aberration, erreur de la nature, retourne d'où tu vien tu n'est qu'une erreur la pire créature que le monde possède.

Sayana : tu va voir je vais t'arraché la langue et je te pendrai avec, non encore mieux je vais te la faire bouffé, ainsi tu pourra me traité de monstre

Youkai : tu ne fais pas le poids contre mon armé

Sayana : je vais enfin pouvoir m'amusé à ma guise.

Sayana porta la main à son limiteur de force et le retira, un tourbillon de vent se déchaîna autour d'elle, puis le tourbillon s'apaisa et laissa place à sayana qui montra un sourire carnassier elle releva les yeux pour fixé le youkai qui l'avait insulté, tout le monde se figea sur place, les cheveux de sayana était plus long et des griffes charnu ornait ses doigts, des crocs aiguisé et ses yeux avait changé de couleur ils étaient or comme ceux de goku.

On pouvait y lire la haine à l'état pure, une sauvagerie sans nom.

Sayana fondit sur le youkai qui n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir, il se pris un coup de griffe en pleine poitrine. Sayana se lécha les doigts et savoura cet douce sensation que le sang lui donnait. Kougaiji regarda les autres et leur dit qu'il ne risquait rien qu'elle se contrôlait. Mais les autres avait peur même goku, il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle qui était si douce comment pouvait-elle se transformé en cet créature assoiffé de sang, mais au fond il le savait puisque lui-même était pareille quand il se transformait en seiten taisen. Sayana fis ce qu'elle avait dit, elle arracha la langue du youkai et lui fis bouffé, puis elle le regarda et un rire s'adique sortit de sa bouche.

Sayana : hahahah!!!!!! On fait moins le malin maintenant tu dis que je suis une aberration de la nature et bien je viens de te le prouvé maintenant ta une raison de me le dire.

Le chef des youkais fis un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il avait compris, sayana le relâcha puis lui dit :

Sayana : si tu tien toujours à la vie fous le camps et amène tes compagnons avec toi et ne reviens jamais me dire une chose pareille car la prochaine fois je te tuerai et je n'éprouverai aucune pitié ta compris !!!!

Youkai : ……….(Fais signe que oui)

( Faut pas oublié qu'il ne peut plus parlé le pauvre)

Les youkais était tous apeurés jamais il n'avait vu pareille adversaire aussi fort et apparemment sans pitié, mais ils n'étaient pas assé fou pour risqué leur vies alors il partirent amenant leur chefs avec eux, sayana se retourna vers ses camarades et leur souris.

Sayana : et bien je vois que je vous ai fait peur

Kou : toujours la même

Sayana : qu'est que tu veut dire par la ?

Kou : tu perd les nerfs assé vite

Sayana : je n'aime pas me faire traité d'aberration je ne le suis pas

Doku : en tout cas rappelé moi de ne jamais la mettre en rongne.

Sayana : j'ai plus de patience que tu ne le crois c'est jusque pour certaine chose je en n'ai pas surtout sur sa

Goku : tu me fait peur je dois bien l'avoué tu est une combattante effrayante je suis content de ne pas être ton ennemi

Sayana :arigato du compliment

Hakkai : comment se fait-il que tes yeux on changé de couleur ?

Sayana : j'ai toujours eu les yeux or mais il change de couleur quand je prend mon aspect humaine je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleur.

Lirin : remet ton limiteur tu me fait trop peur comme sa

Kou : tu na rien à craindre d'elle lirin, elle est toujours aussi douce qu'avant

Sayana avec un sourire béa : ouais je suis toujours aussi douce !!!!! seulement avec ceux qui le mérite, jamais je ne ferai de mal à ceux qui me sont chers.

Goku : de quoi est tu capable au juste ?

Sayana : je ne comprend pas ta question goku

Goku : jusqu'où vont tes limites

Sayana : je ne sais pas j'ai jamais testé

Sanzo : alors ne perd pas le contrôle je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'affronté

Sayana : même si je perd le contrôle jamais je n'attaque mes amies jamais.

Goku : pourrait tu m'apprendre à me contrôlé sayana?

Sayana : je ne sais pas goku le contrôle viens avec l'expérience tu dois toujours pensé que tu est maître de tes actions, regarde moi quand je perd le contrôle c'est épuisant car je doit tenir compte de tout se qui m'entoure afin de ne pas tué les personnes qui m'aide.

Sanzo : mais au gaiden tu na pas su te contrôlé dans se cas

Sayana : je n'ai pas eu à me contrôlé tout ceux autour de moi était mes ennemies.

Sanzo : tu n'avait pas d'amies avec toi !

Sayana : eete, kanzeon n'était pas là alors je ne me suis pas privé

Hakkai : tu es amie avec la déesse de la pitié ?

Sayana : ouais si on veut

Gojyo : comment sa si on veut

Sayana : elle ne ma jamais fait de mal alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je la tuerais.

Sanzo : moi je ne m'aurais pas privé

Sayana : je sais

Sayana fut pris d'un étourdissement et déposa un genoux à terre.

Kougaiji se précipita vers elle en courant.

Kou : saya daijoubu ?

Sayana : hai c'est juste que sa fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformé alors je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie.

Kou : remet ton limiteur dans se cas.

Sayana : hai

Sayana remis son limiteur de force et kougaiji l'aida à se mettre debout et la conduit près du feu pour qu'elle puisse mangé un peut et reprendre des forces. Notre groupe repris la chemin vers l'ouest et la bonne humeur était revenu dans le cœur de tout le monde. Même goku se sentait plus serein sanzo lui parlait gentiment et lui accordait de petits sourires qui ranima le sourire de goku après tout la joie de vivre revenait dans son cœur et il avait espoir que sanzo lui accorde une petite chance.

Mais au bout d'une semaine sanzo semblait se renfrogné il était d'humeur massacrante le matin et goku était triste de voir cela, mais sayana savait que quelque chose clochait, sanzo était victime de tourment puissant de remort.

Un matin alors qu'il partageait tous la même chambre ( goku, sanzo, hakkai, gojyo sayana) il furent réveillé par les hurlements de sanzo, des cries de peurs et de souffrances.

Goku : sanzo sanzo réveille toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar tout va bien.

Sayana : goku tasse toi

Goku : hai demo……..

Sayana s'avança vers le lit de sanzo et se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelques mots dans une langue étranges que personne ne compris.

Sanzo se réveilla sortant de son cauchemar horrible.

Sanzo : qu'est qui se passe ?

Sayana : tu à fait un cauchemar et je t'ai sortit de la

Hakkai : mais comment ta fait sa ?

Sayana : ah secret

Gojyo : té pas gentille de gardé ce secret

Goku : quoi qu'il en soit tu est réveillé tu nous à fait peur

Sanzo : sa va foutez moi la paix

Sayana : tu pourrait dire merci la prochaine fois je te laisserai dans ton rêve.

Soudain sanzo deviens aussi pâle que la neige, repensé à son rêve le fis frissonné. Sayana fis sortir les autres afin de parlé avec sanzo entre quatre yeux.

Sayana : raconte moi ton rêve

Sanzo : c'est juste un rêve

Sayana : eete sanzo sa fait 1 semaine que tu fais le même et c'est entrain de te tué à petit feu et se n'est pas normale.

Sanzo : mais pourquoi ?

Sayana : quelqu'un joue avec tes rêves de cet façon il peut te détruire sans pour autant que les autres ne s'en aperçoive.

Sanzo : mais qui ?

Sayana : tu à sûrement un dieu qui te déteste ou un puissant youkai qui possède des pouvoirs.

Sanzo : un dieu ??????

Sayana : les dieux on le pouvoir d'interagir avec le monde des rêves c'est tu que tu peut mourir dans un rêve ?

Sanzo : eete je l'ignorais

Sayana : maintenant tu le c'est alors se rêve tu m'en parle

Sanzo : si je veut sauvé ma peau je n'ai pas le choix non

Sayana : bingo sanzo

Sanzo : je suis dans une prairie avec vous autres, goku est dans mes bras et on s'embrasse, puis un orage éclate, ont courent se mettre à l'abri mais quand je me retourne pour savoir où vous êtes toi , hakkai et gojyo je ne vous vois pas goku hurle ton nom et moi j'appelle les autres puis la pluie se transforme en sang, il y en na partout goku hurle plus fort je me retourne et il à une épée qui le transperce je cris son nom mais je ne peut pas bougé, je cris encore plus fort et je vous vois tous morts, goku tombe à terre et me regarde et me dit que c'est de ma faute, que je vous ai tous tué, il y a du sang sur moi et sur mes mains et je hurle me disant que se n'est pas moi puis j'ouvre les yeux au sons des voix et je vous vois tel des spectres et vous me disiez meurtrier, meurtrier.

Sayana : tout un cauchemar

Sanzo : quelqu'un me met en garde de ne pas m'attaché tu vois sa sert à rien que j'essayais de me faire des amies je risque de les faire tuées et c'est moi qui culpabiliseras après

Sayana se leva et gifla sanzo : tu na pas le droit de dire sa sanzo

Sanzo se tenant la joue : mais c'est la vérité sayana je finirai par vous tué

Sayana : ta pas encore compris il veulent te détruire avec sa

Sanzo : demo…….

Sayana en colère : sanzo ceux qui vivent enfermé dans leur carapace ne vive jamais très vieux, c'est la seul solution qu'il ont trouvé pour t'avoir, il faut que tu te dise que s'il réussi avec toi c'est tout le monde que tu entraîneras avec toi.

Sanzo : comment sa tout le monde ?

Sayana : si tu est affaibli tout le monde le seras car vois tu si tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi alors notre garde seras baissé et l'ennemi en profitera et nous tuerons.

Sanzo : mais pourquoi ?

Sayana : parce que tu est notre amis sanzo va tu gâché tout les efforts que tu à parcourut envers goku et nous pour un rêve qui ne veut rien dire ?

Sanzo : même avec le sale caractère que j'ai je suis votre ami?

Sayana : mais bien sur sanzo, tu à fait d'énorme progrès tu sort enfin de ta carapace et tu te rouvre plus au monde ne te referme pas encore goku seras encore plus déprimé, il à repris confiance en lui et toi, ne gâche pas tout pour se stupide rêve, montre leur que tu est plus fort qu'eux montre que tu à confiance en tes amies puisque nous le sommes.

Sanzo : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que tu est avec nous je me sens comment dire…….

Sayana : le cœur plus lègé

Sanzo : hai, je souffre moins tu ma montré que je pouvait aimé et avoir des amis

Sayana : comme je te l'ai dit nous ne sommes pas éternelles mais si tu vis avec la crainte de perdre ceux que tu aime alors c'est signe que ton cœur est mort, et le cœur c'est ce qui maintien en vie, n'est pas peur de vivre car la vie sans amour où sans amies n'est pas une vie

Sanzo : merci sayana , si un jour c'est toi qui à besoin d'être écouté viens me voir je te remonterai le moral comme tu viens de le faire.

Sayana : je garde la proposition en réserve, bon lève toi on doit repartir.

Sanzo : hai ikuso

Sayana : on mange avant

Sanzo : c'est sur, tu est bien la sœur de……..

Sayana : ne parle pas trop sanzo

Sanzo : pardon

Sayana : je dois marqué sa quelque part sanzo qui me fait un remerciement

Sanzo : pas la peine de me le rappellé

Sayana : fâche toi pas, bon à la bouffe j'ai la dalle moi

Et nos amies déjeunèrent et reprirent la route vers l'ouest.

À suivre……………..

Je sais c'est un court chapitre qui ne parle pas beaucoup du rêve troublant mais pour l'instant j'était en panne d'inspiration gomen.

Laissé moi des reviews quand mêmes please………..


	8. Chapter 8

Salut voici un nouveau chapitre tristounet un peut.

goku: quand va tu enfin me vengé sérénia-san ?

sérénia: j'ai abandonné mes idées de vengence

goku:nani!!!!!!!

sérénia: et oui mais je suis sur que sa va te plaire.

goku: j'espère pour toi.

Les personnes de saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage)

Sauf pour sayana que j'ai crée.

Un lemon pour le prochain chapitre (chapitre 9) enfin je n'osais plus y croire

Bonne lecture

Ja ne...

Chapitre 8 : Coup de déprime

Le soir arrivait à grand pas et nos amies s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour la nuit.

Mais sayana n'allait pas bien depuis quelque jours, en faite depuis le rêve troublant de sanzo. Elle préféras sortir prendre l'air au lieu d'allé mangé avec eux. Kougaiji la suivis pour voir si elle allait bien.

Kou: est-que sa va saya ?

sayana: hai ne t'en fait pas va mangé avec les autres

kou: eete je reste avec toi je vois bien que tu ne va pas bien

allé dis moi qu'est qu'il y a ?

sayana: c'est rien t'inquiet j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

kou: mais tu n'est pas seul je suis là

sayana: kou arrête de te voilé la face veut tu

kou: nani ?????

sayana: je sais se que tu ressens pour goku, mais depuis que je suis revenu tu doute de toi.

kou: c'est vrai que depuis que tu est revenu je ne sais plus quoi pensé j'ai toujours souhaité que tu me revienne et j'ai finalement perdu espoir, puis j'ai rencontré goku qui ma permis d'ouvris mon coeur à nouveau et te voilà.

sayana: tu l'aime kou et j'en suis heureuse pour toi mais tu devrais lui dire sinon tu risque de souffrir plus tard.

kou: sais tu pourquoi je ne lui dirai pas

sayana: Pourquoi ?

kou: parce que il l'aime lui et non moi et sanzo éprouve des sentiments aussi pour goku et je ne veut pas m'interposé entre eux, goku aime sanzo profondément et je ne veut pas le voir souffrir de plus j'ai compris que si j'était attiré par goku c'était parce qu'il te ressemblais vous êtes pareille, normal pour un frère et une soeur non ?

sayana: qqquuuuoooiiiii...

kou: ne fait pas l'innocente je sais qui il est mais ne crains rien je ne le dirai pas

de plus votre ressemblance est frappante.

sayana: on n'est complètement différent.

kou: pas temps que sa si je me souviens bien quand on c'est connu tu était pareille comme lui mais la différence aujourd'hui est que tu est plus mature que lui, la vie ne ta pas épargniez, tu as connu plus de souffrance que lui tu as perdu le sourire alors que lui non la est la différence.

sayana: c'est vrai que j'ai connu plus de chose que lui, goku est resté un enfant dans le fond de son coeur alors que moi j'affronte la réalité.

kou: goku affronteras la réalité un jours où l'autre, il finiras par comprendre tout ce par quoi tu as passé.

sayana: c'est vrai que mon coeur c'est refermé à la vie

kou: tu encourage tout le monde avec de belles paroles mais toi tu ne suis même pas tes propres conseilles.

sayana: la joie ne fait plus partis de moi je souris, mais...

kou: je n'est pas un vrai sourire, ton sourire en vrai cache de la souffrance et du chagrin, mais personne ne semble voir quoi que se sois.

sayana: sauf toi

kou: mais moi je te connais très bien

sayana: c'est vrai mais garde sa pour toi ok

kou: si tu me fait un vrai sourire

sayana: même si je m'était toute ma volonté tu ne verrais rien de plus qu'un sourire qui ne veut rien dire.

kou: tu sais que tu peut tout me dire saya

sayana: je sais mais je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant de plus je n'ai pas le droit

kou: moi je t'en donne le droit, libère ta souffrance après tu te sentiras mieux.

sayana: Yamero kou, je ne veut plus t'attendre

kou: eete c'est toi qui doit arrêté de dire des conneries libère toi pleuré ne te feras pas de mal

sayana : YAMERO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nos amies entendirent sayana hurlé et sortirent en courant pour voir se qui se passait mais quel ne fus pas leur surprise de voir kou et sayana se disputé.

sayana: yamero, je ne veut plus t'entendre compris.

Sayana disait cela en se bouchant les oreilles, les mots de kou était cruel pour elle.

Soudain elle se mis à pleuré et cria une fois de plus toute la rage qui l'envahissait.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers les autres , ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur, tout ses amies la regardait avec des yeux remplie d'incompréhension, elle s'enfuit devant eux ne pouvant plus supportés leur regard remplie de compassion. Goku voulu la suivre mais kou l'arrêta lui signifiant de la laissé seule.

goku: que lui a tu dit kougaiji ?

kou: se qu'elle refuse d'entendre

goku: tu lui a fait du mal tu va me le payé

sanzo: goku arrête

goku: eete que lui a tu dis pour la faire pleuré

kou: qu'elle devrait suivre ses propres conseilles

goku: nani???????

kou: tu comprendra bien un jours elle à juste besoin d'être seul avec elle même t'inquiet elle reviendra .

hakkai: kou à raison goku, est confiance en elle, je sais ce qu'elle traverse malgré tout et je sais qu'elle reviendra.

gojyo: de quoi tu parle hakkai ?

hakkai: de rien en particulier allons mangé

doku: vous êtes sur qu'elle va bien

sanzo: elle a besoin de s'affronté de l'intérieur et pour sa on ne peut pas l'aidé elle doit le faire d'elle même.

Goku se calma et décida d'écouté sanzo pour une fois il lui fessait confiance, il semblerait qu'hakkai et sanzo savait parfaitement se que traversais sayana, il ne pouvait pas l'aidé et sa il le savait au fond de son coeur malgré qu'il aurait aimé l'aidé à apaisé sa souffrance car depuis quelque jours tout le monde pouvait voir que sayana souffrait de quelque chose qui la tourmentait, mais que pouvait-il y faire rien bien sur, alors la meilleur solution était de la laissé affronté ses démons tout seul.

Sayana courait dans les bois, laissant ses larmes coulés le long de ses joues rouges.

La douleur l'envahissait encore une fois, pourquoi sa fessait sa à chaque années à cette même date, elle ne le savait pas, dans le fond kou avait raison, elle avait donné de bon conseille à sanzo et goku, surtout à sanzo afin qu'il sorte de sa carapace mais elle dans tout sa, elle fessait le contraire, elle se renfonçait encore plus en elle même.

Pourquoi devait-elle traversé autant de souffrance, elle se disait qu'elle enviait goku d'être resté innocent et pure, mais il ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle connaît de la vie, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre depuis très longtemps. Pourtant elle devrait être heureuse elle à retrouvé son frère et kou et elle s'avait fait des amies, mais pourquoi elle éprouvais encore cette sensation de solitude qui lui écrasait la poitrine ?

Mais elle n'u pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car un youkais venait d'apparaître près d'elle.

sayana: si tu tien à la vie fou le camp je ne suis pas d'humeur.

youkais: je m'apel Henty et je suis ici pour te tué sayana fille du ciel et de la terre.

sayana: hahahaha ne te crois pas si sur de toi

henty: je suis plus fort que les précédents

sayana: c'est sa si tu crois quand devant un dieux, je ne sais pas par quelle miracle d'ailleurs, tu te dit capable de me tué alors sa reste à prouvé.

henty: effectivement j'ai reçu un présent de la part d'un dieux.

sayana: je sais très bien que les dieux peuvent transformé de simple youkais en dieux mais cela ne fait pas de toi un dieux du gaiden donc je peut te tué sans que j'ai aucun problème.

henty: Alors prépare toi à mourir.

sayana: avec plaisir

À l'auberge.

Goku ressentait quelque chose d'étrange, il avait comme un poing dans l'estomac.

sanzo: goku sa va pas ?

goku: j'ai un sentiment étrange la au creux de mon estomac

hakkai: c'est parce que tu a faim alors mange goku

goku: eete ce n'est pas sa, j'ai un mauvais présentiment

kou: sur quoi ?

goku: je sais pas

sanzo: ferme les yeux et concentre toi visualise ton malaise

goku: ok

Goku ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son malaise puis il eut une sorte de vision, il ouvris les yeux et cria.

goku: sayana!!!!!!!!

kou: qu'est qui se passe goku ?

goku: sayana est en dangé je l'ai vu

lirin: tu la vu !!!!!!!

sanzo: tu à eu une vision de ton malaise où est t-elle goku?

goku: dans les bois elle est attaqué

kou: allons-y

tout: hai.

Tout le mode sortis et coururent dans les bois, goku accéléra de plus belle, une peur sans nom l'envahissait, il ressentit une douleur au ventre qui le fis tombé, mais sanzo le rattrapa à temps.

sanzo: goku daijobu ?

hakkai: goku est tu blessé ?

goku: eete se n'est pas moi mais sayana on arrive trop tard.

kou: ne dis pas sa sayana n'est pas du genre à baisé les bras alors est confiance en elle et repartons la retrouvé

goku: hai elle a besoin de nous ikuso

Ils repartirent de plus belles, puis ils entendirent des bruits de combats, ils contournèrent un bosquet et virent sayana qui se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre un youkais. Sayana les aperçus et leur cria de foutre le camps mais le youkai lui lança une puissante boule d'énergie qui la propulsa contre un arbre, elle laissé échappé un cri de douleur, qui fis enragé goku qui se jeta sur le youkai, mais manque de chance le youkai l'envoya rejoindre sayana contre l'arbre.

henty: personne n'est de taille contre un dieux comme moi

sanzo: un dieux!!!!!!!

henty: hai un dieux je suis plus puissant que la grande sayana-sama en personne

Tout nos amies se jetèrent sur lui mais subirent le même sort que sayana.

Sayana souleva goku pour pouvoir voir son visage, mais ce qu'elle vis ne fut que du sang qui s'écoulait d'une entaille à la tempe. Sayana leva sa main et le soigna, l'hémoragie se stoppa et la blessure disparut ne laissant d'une marque rouge, elle se levait avec peine et misère et alla voir les autres pour les soigné, une fois faite elle se leva et regarda henty avec des yeux remplies de haine.

sayana: tu va me le payé et très cher.

henty: je t'ai mis une fois ko alors je recommencerai.

sayana: ne sois pas aussi sur de toi prépare toi je vais de montré de vrai pouvoir

henty: de vrai pouvoir mais de quel sortes de pouvoir parle tu?

tu est misérable les siècles que tu a passé enfermé ton atrophié le cerveau ?

sayana: en aucun cas

henty: tes pouvoirs se sont dissipé avec le temps aujourd'hui tu ne possède que le tiers de tes pouvoirs et se n'est pas avec ses misérable pouvoirs que tu réussiras à me vaincre.

sayana: alors regarde bien et souffre.

Sayana retira son limiteur de force , une fois la tempête calmé autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers henty et lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Elle leva une main au ciel et l'autre vers le sol, puis elle commença une chant sacré.

sayana: par le ciel et la terre mère, donné moi de la force pour vaincre mon ennemi

henty: que crois tu faire sayana-sama ?

sayana: que le ciel me donne sa rage et que la terre me donnes sa force destructrice

et que les quatre forces des éléments se lève et me redonne mon énergie, par le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre donné moi votre forces, la force de vaincre.

Soudain les éclairs jairent, le sol trembla, le vent se déchaîna, la pluie se mis à tombé et le feu sortis des entrailles de la terre et s'assemblèrent autour de sayana, le tout se mélangea et un jets de lumière les aveugla tous. Quand la lumière disparut il ne restait que sayana qui irradiait d'une lumière or, elle ouvris les yeux et plaça sa main devant elle créant une boule d'énergie qui grandissait.

sayana: Par la forces des éléments je te vaincrai henty

henty: dans se cas je vais faire pareille.

Henty leva ses mains au ciel et récita une incantation, mais à sa grande suprise rien ne se passa.

henty: NANI!!!!!!!!

sayana: tu ne peut pas contrôlé les éléments puisque j'ai fait appelle à eux maintenant meurt dans d'atroce souffrance.

Sayana lança sa boule d"énergie, henty l'évita en partie mais se fis blessé au bras.

henty: tu va me le payé sayana

sayana: Eau , terre, aire, feu mélangé vous et ne faite qu'un par la puissance du ciel et de la terre détruisé mon ennemi.

Soudain une seconde boule d'énergie se forma dans les main de sayana, mais cette fois on pouvait clairement voir le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent qui se déchaînait, puis elle lui lança l'attaque mais cette fois il ne put s'échappé et se pris l'attaque de plein fouet, il hurla d'horreur puis se désintégra en poussière ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre fumant.

Sayana remercia les quatre éléments et libéra leur pouvoir qui repartit d'où il était venu. Sayana s'évanouie au sol couvert de sang. Goku fut le premier arrivé près d'elle.

goku: sayana, sayana ouvre les yeux ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

kou: sa sert à rien goku elle c'est évanouie, il faut qu'on la ramène à l'auberge pour que je puisse la soigné.

hakkai: je peut le faire

kou: eete sa ne marchera pas

sanzo: et pourquoi pas ?

kou: parce que j'ai déjà tout essayé mais elle refuse de se faire soigné, elle préfère se soigné elle même

gojyo: mais comment peut-elle se soigné elle même ?

kou: en dormant elle reprend ses forces le reste se guérira tout seul de plus elle risque d'être furieuse si on essai.

goku: mais pourquoi ?

kou: parce que c'est trop dangereux pour celui qui essaye de la soigné avec ses pouvoirs ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas.

sanzo: alors rentrons la soigné.

tous: hai.

Cela fessait trois jours que sayana dormait d'un sommeil réparateur et tout le monde commençait à être à cran de ne pas la voir se réveillé. Un soir de pluie goku c'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait de voir qui que se soit, il faut dire que depuis que sayana avait été attaqué goku c'était renfermé à l'intérieur de lui même ne souriant plus et ne mangeant pratiquement plus. Goku avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque sayana avait cessé de respiré cette nuit la, depuis ce soir là il y repensait et se sentait coupable de n'avoir su la protégé. Depuis il culpabilisait se malgré les encouragement des autres qui lui répétait qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais goku ne l'entendais pas de cet avis, s'il l'avait suivis rien de tout sa se serait passé et sayana serait par mis eux souriante comme toujours. On tocca à la porte, goku ne répondit pas. La personne entra sans son invitation. Soudain goku sentis des bras qui l'entourait ne sachant pas comment réagir il ne fis rien, puis la voix de sanzo résonna à son oreille. Se qui le fis réagire mais pas comme l'espérait sanzo, goku le repoussa brusquement.

goku froid: qu'est que tu fait la sanzo ?

sanzo: je voulait t'apporté du réconfort

goku: depuis quand t'intéresse tu a mon confort sanzo!

sanzo: écoute je sais très bien se que tu vie, n'oublie pas que je fesait sa avant

goku: comment sa avant ?

sanzo: sayana ma enfin ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et pour sa je lui suis redevable.

goku: mais de quoi parle tu à la fin ?

sanzo: te souviens tu de toute les fois où quand il pleuvait je refusait de l'aide

goku: comment ne pas oublié

sanzo: et bien tu fait exactement se que je fessait tu culpabilise et tu te renferme sur toi

goku: pour une fois que c'est moi qui désire être seul tu viens me voir et tu me dit sa toi Genjyo Sanzo l'homme qui n'a pas besoin de personne autre que de lui même. L'homme froid qui se fou de tout le monde et qui est près à buté celui qui hausse le dérangé!!!!!!

Sanzo se vexa à cet allusion mais décida de faire face à goku, surtout ne pas le laissé souffrir, car il lui avait promis au risque qu'elle revienne le buté de l'avoir laissé déprimé. Oui il avait promis à sayana d'être toujours présent à l'avenir pour goku et il était décidé à lui avoué ses sentiments quitte à se faire repoussé.

sanzo: Eete goku, j'était comme sa dans le passé mais aujourd'hui j'ai changé, je ne veut plus être cet homme froid et cruel qui se fou de tout le monde mais je n'y arriverai pas sans toi à mes côté goku.J'ai besoin de toi, je suis perdu avec ses nouveaux sentiments et sa me fait peur, je ne veut pas que l'histoire avec mon maître se répète c'est pour sa que j'ai toujours tenu toute personne à l'écart de moi, mais sayana ma ouvert les yeux, je ne peut pas continué comme sa de plus je lui est fait une promesse.

goku abasourdit par la déclaration de sanzo: Quel promesse ?

sanzo: de m'occupé de toi, elle veut que tu sois heureux et je le veut aussi, je n'aime pas te voir avec cet expression de souffrance, laisse moi t'aidé comme elle ma aidé.

goku: sanzo je...se ne peut pas être réelle jamais tu ne m'aurait dit sa, tu n'est pas sanzo.

sanzo: mais bordel goku puise que je te dit que c'est moi

goku: prouve le moi

sanzo: espèce de baka saru... bafffff ( coup d'harisen)

goku: itai...ok c'est toi

sanzo: tu vois je te l'avait dit mais encore une fois il fallait que tu me pousse à bout et je... goku.

Goku se retourna il ne voulait pas montré ses larmes à son soleil. Mais sanzo le pris mal et le retourna un peut brusquement mais se qu'il vis le laissa stupéfait. Goku pleurait et cet vision lui brisa le coeur, sanzo le pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots tendres, il fessant comprendre qu'il était la et qu'il devait laissé ses larmes sortir.

Puis sanzo releva le menton de goku et l'embrassa tendrement, goku fut surpris au départ mais bientôt il se laissa allé et voulu approfondir se baisé que sanzo lui accorda bien sur. Un ballet sensuelle commença entre ses deux langues qui se cherchait se séparait et qui revenait à la charge. Le baisé se rompu et goku regarda sanzo dans les yeux, il s'y perdit et ses lèvres cherchèrent à nouveau celle de sanzo.

Le second baisé terminé goku se blottis dans les bras de son soleil.

sanzo: goku

goku: hai sanzo

sanzo: je t'aime

Goku releva sa tête, il n'osait pas y croire, son soleil répondait enfin à son amour.

Goku lui souris.

goku: moi aussi je t'aime sanzo

sanzo: allons viens il est l'heure de dormir et tu verra demain seras un beau jour

goku: hai bonne nuit sanzo

sanzo: crois tu te débarrassé de moi comme sa

goku: hein??????

sanzo: est que je peut dormir avec toi

goku: hai sa me ferais plaisir.

sanzo: alors bonne nuit goku.

Nos deux amant s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis glissèrent dans le monde des rêves remplie de belle promesse d'avenir.

À suivre.

J'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous auras plus. En tout cas laissé moi des reviews please...

sérénia


End file.
